Family Reunion
by Angel of the day
Summary: Jareth hates family reunions. His sisters would always argue, he wasn't speaking to one brother, and the other was horribly dull. Yet...this reunion turns out to be quite interesting...at least for Jareth.
1. Contemplations of Boycotting

I personally love Jareth and Sarah together...but this idea would not get out of my head. So I wrote it. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Jareth sat on his throne and growled at the invitation in his hands. He hated these annual family reunions. All it constituted of was Diana and Aqua yelling about whose element was better (earth versus water), the last time it happened there was almost a war between the two lands of Nymphs. Erik, the future High King, would glower from his place by the window. The man was especially dull and logical for a Fay and it was impossible to actually hold a conversation with him for more than two seconds.

Usually he would have spent all his time with Gerald, King of the Elves, but they were not currently on good terms. Jareth refused to speak to him. It was putting a strain on the Elvin community because many depend on the rare spices that the Goblins cultivated to spice up their bland food, and put money in their pockets. He had not sent a shipment out in five years, ever since the wedding.

Not that he was unhappy that his brother found love. In fact, when he had first heard about the raven haired, emerald eye beauty that had melted the philandering heart of the Elvin King, Jareth was ecstatic. He had only hoped that his brother would prove faithful to his new wife. In many ways Jareth was like their father Oberon, but sleeping around with innocent woman in order to spite his wife was not an idea he shared. Therefore he did not approve of that type of behavior. He had only ever loved one woman; Sarah Williams and hoped to one day make her his Queen.

The problem that arose between the two brothers was actually very simple…Gerald loved Sarah too.

In fact Sarah was now the Queen of the Elves.

He wasn't speaking to either of them.

So he spent the past five years sitting at the family reunions, staring into the oblivion, wishing with all his might that someone would grow tired of his childish antics and send him back to his Labyrinth or that, at the very least, his mother would finally decided to end the family reunion early. She was always so flighty about company, unfortunately not so about her children.

She loved them all, despite their squabbles and petty arguments. Jareth detested them all because of them. Oberon though, he was always amused by how life effected his children, especially Jareth. Therefore Jareth could never leave unless he absolutely scandalized his father….which had yet to happen in all of the six hundred years he had been alive.

Yes, he was the baby of his family, but he was damn sure more powerful than the rest of the lot.

More handsome too,

Far more personable then Erik,

Way more happy then Aqua,

A lot more understanding then Diana,

And defiantly more faithful then his stupid brother Gerald!

It hit him that he was probably the most normal of his siblings, and that was saying something. Jareth groaned and rubbed his forehead with the heel of his hand. He could feel a headache coming on. Really, he was the great white hope that his family's descents wouldn't all turn into flaming lunatics and the only woman he had ever considered truly loving was now married to his useless lump of a brother! (Jareth was also arrogant but he refused to acknowledge that).

Jareth glared at the invitation as one paragraph caught his eye, "Erik has finally found someone to be his High Queen. From what I understand she too is human. While I am not particularly happy about this development I am sure that if she is even half as lovely as Sarah we will not be disappointed. I cannot wait to see you here sweet heart. Love Mother."

So his moody, ill tempered, horribly dull, brother had finally found some poor sap to marry him…it was worth going just to see what kind of person would want that piece of boredom on two legs. Grinning madly, Jareth stood feeling a little like his old self again. This could prove interesting indeed.

With a toothy grin Jareth spun on his heel and went in search of the one implement that would make the reunion even more enjoyable, wine….lots of red wine.

* * *

It's short but the next chapter will be longer. This is just a short introduction. So...what do you think? Let me know if I should continue this.


	2. The In Laws

I am so sorry. School has been insane! So much to do and so little time to do it in! Okay, so I hope you guys like this.

* * *

"Belle why are you packing those atrocious **pants**," The silken voice that was attached to the man who was helping her pack, spat the word "pants" like it was a particularly disgusting disease. Belle gritted her teeth and mentally reprimanded herself for visualizing her petite hands wrapped around her fiancé's throat, and squeezing.

"If you don't like what I pack," Bella's tone was light and cheerful, but the tension in her back belied her irritation, "Then maybe you shouldn't look."

Erik sighed in annoyance and took a step away from her. She could almost feel the cogs swirling in that manipulative brain of his. If she was not careful she would lose her clothes in favor of the uncomfortable dresses he bought and made her wear to social functions. His sheer arrogance was an aspect of his character that left Belle wondering why she put up with his antics.

"Beloved," Erik began, and Belle could actually hear him **try** to put affection into his voice. It had been that way ever since he asked her to marry him and told her of the Fay people. She could not understand this drastic (okay, small) change in his behavior.

Belle glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and fought the urge to scream at his stoic face. She slammed the lid of her suite case shut and turned around slowly. She crossed her arms and gave him her most blank expression. To some it would have been a disturbing image given that Belle's face was usually so expressive.

"You should know that my family is…traditional," Erik continued, and ignored his future Queen with detachment. It was as if he were giving a lecture on astrophysics. Bella gritted her teeth and tried to quell the pain in her heart. He had been so sweet, almost shy when they had first met. Or had she imagined it all? Had he hidden his true self, knowing that she would never go back on a promise unless she felt that the promise was harmful? Had he known that she would stay with him because he was the only man that had showed any kind of attention to her in all of her twenty-one years?

Belle did not know if he even loved her anymore, of if he even did. Yet, despite this she was egger to work it out. Erik was not a nice man, but neither was he cruel and she just knew that she could get him to open up to her. Belle knew that she could make him fall in love with her despite his assurances that he already was.

"I know," Belle replied with a long suffering sigh, she would work on their relationship just as soon as he stopped being a prat. She could guess that he was nervous about their initial meeting, but there was no reason to act like an ass.

"And my clothes are all nice, clean, and particularly new. The few pants that I put in there are for lounging around, in my own room." Belle made sure that "her own room" was stressed, although it would not have mattered. Erik was not the overly grabby type. In fact, she suspected that he was not a very sexual man. He probably only engaged in that activity periodically. He had a schedule for everything, and she was sure that it extended into his love life.

Erik frowned, but said no more on the subject, and Belle made a mental note of checking her own behavior, just in case he tried something. They stood in an uncomfortable silence for a moment, before Erik sighed in annoyance once again and grabbed her suite case and then her arm. In a shock of bright colors the like of which nobody has ever seen, they appeared in the middle of a hedge maze garden.

There were sunny yellow tulips, flashy purple foxgloves, and blazing red and yellow pansies. There were jasmine, primroses, daisies, and lilies of all kinds, colors, and shapes. Some of the flowers looked tropical while others looked only indigenous to the magical world Belle now found herself in. Granite sculptures were sat in strategic places giving the garden a magical feel. There were unicorn sculptures, and dragon sculptures. There were sculptures of people dancing and some of people frolicking. The sculptures were so intricate that it made you feel as if they were once alive. It was both spooky and enchanting, and it sent shivers down her spine.

Belle's eyes were wide as she drank in the magical wonder of the garden, and she felt Erik's hand tighten around her, "Lovely is it not?"

"Lovely is not the right adjective," Belle breathed as their hand's began to swing. Erik frowned down at his own hand and stopped the movement. For one brief moment Belle thought he was responding to her affection, but once again she was mistaken. Belle found herself disappointed.

"Yes it is quite over powering to someone who has not grown up in it," Erik replied stiffly. He hated to be contradicted. Really, why was he with her?

Belle nodded her head and kept looking forward. A beautiful sparkling castle was cutting through the sky in front of them. It was high-reaching, with lofty spires, and glittering windows. It was built out of white granite and made Belle think of Cinderella and her Prince Charming. As they grew closer she could make out large, burnt red, wooden trim out lining the walls and she thought it a stark contrast to the white. It was an interesting mix.

Suddenly, as if they just appeared out of thin air (which was very likely), a couple stood before them. The man was an impressive figure. He was a sizable man, easily six feet tall with sharp aristocratic features. He held himself regally with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. Not in malice, but more as if he were sizing her up. His eyes were a piercing blue that was a stark contrast to his short ebony hair and his pale face. He wore a black tunic trimmed in red with a gold cord tying it in place, and a black pair of lose fitting tights with black ankle boots. His shimmering golden cape had a high back and ended right above the floor. He wore a golden circlet on his forehead and a long golden cross on his neck. On his fingers was a golden wedding ring.

The woman was petite but with ample curves. Her face was pleasant and her eyes wide and kind, yet there was a spark of mischievousness. She too had aristocratic features, but they were softened around the edges and it made people fell more at ease. Her white blonde hair was tied in a lose bun, with trendless flowing down the back of her neck. She wore a silk dress of the brightest blue Belle had ever seen, and it seemed at odds with her dark green eyes. The dress was composed of a tight corset with silver strings winding up and tied in a bow at the front. Her sleeves were long and flared. She had a silver chain belt around her waist, a silver circlet on her forehead, and a choker with a little locket on the end. On her hand she wore a silver wedding ring with a diamond cluster in the middle.

Belle sucked in a deep breath. This was Oberon and Tatiana, High King and Queen of the Magical Realm. More importantly, these were to be her in-laws. She hoped they liked her, if for no other reason than to shut Erik's bellyaching up.

"So I see you have finally decided to propose to the girl," Oberon's voice was deep and it reminded Belle of the rumble of a distant storm. His face was unreadable as was his countenance and Belle found herself floundering. Was he angry that she was not Fay?

"She's lovely," Tatiana announced as she wrapped her thin arms around Erik's middle. Erik just patted her back awkwardly. She then turned to Belle and gave her the widest smile she had ever seen. Then she wrapped Belle in a huge and announced, "We are going to get along very well." Her voice was high and squeaky but there was a power about her that made Belle nervous. Was she serious?

"You say that to everyone mother," Erik scolded. Belle felt a little insulted, but could not understand why, so she shrugged it off.

"Well come into the parlor," Tatiana ignored Erik and grabbed Belle's hand, leading her into the castle, "Everyone is anxious to meet you."

They entered a tastefully decorated room. It had rich Persian style rugs on the floors and what looked like Victorian era furniture all around. A golden serving tray was positioned beside a high backed chair, while a coffee table held wine glasses. There was a sophisticated feeing in the air and Belle hoped she did not make a fool of herself. There were four other people in the room, three were women and one was a man. They all looked around the same age, but each was unique.

"This is Diana," Tatiana announced and Diana smirked. She had long wavy brown hair with white tulips entwined in them. Her skin looked brown from repeated exposure from the sun. She wore a plain, green silky dress that cut off at the knee and was held on by thin straps (and Erik gripped about Belle's sun dresses) she wore brown roman sandals and had deep hazel eyes that were smiling at her. While Diana's face did share the regal aspect of her parents it was made softer by her apparent love of the sun.

"She is Queen of the Wood Nymphs," Tatiana smiled at Belle before continuing, "Beside her is Aqua Queen of the Water Nymphs."

Aqua was a strange sight to behold. She was entirely white. Her hair was a white blonde and cropped short and spiky, her eyes so blue that they had a white sheen to them. Her skin looked like marble. Her dress looked stiff and uncomfortable. It was white with a scale like appearance to it. It had a high neck and tight sleeves. The dress ended at her ankle where it met scaly white boots, and her cape matched them. It swept the ground only briefly coming up in the back like a tail. In her right hand she held a trident, and on her head she wore an odd looking green blue crown that looked like as if it were made from coral. Aqua's face was entirely blank, even her eyes were devoid of emotion as she inclined her head towards Belle. Belle smiled hesitantly back.

"And here," Tatiana was saying, "Is my son Gerald King of the Elves and his lovely wife of five years Sarah. She too comes from the human world."

Gerald smiled genuinely at Belle and held out his hand. Of all the people in the room he had the most experience with human customs. Belle shook his and then Sarah's hand with a smile. Gerald had short, trimmed black hair with expressive brown eyes and a round face. He had slightly brown skin. He did not match the rest of his family in odd clothing. He wore a black Armani suite with black loafers. The only jewelry he wore was his golden wedding ring.

Sara was dressed in similar fashion. She wore a long yellow dress with short sleeves. On her waist was a diamond star that held up a fold of her dress and she wore clear sandals. Her long black hair was allowed to hang wild and free, and it seemed to stay perfect without any aid. On her hand she wore a silver wedding ring with rubies on either side of a large diamond. She wore a long silver locket with a dancer on it and a small circlet on her forehead. Her features were soft and childlike and her skin pale with blush. Sarah was not as lean like her sister-in-laws, but it suited her well. Belle liked her on first glance.

"It is nice to meet everyone," Belle said once she was seated across from Gerald and Sarah. Belle glanced at Erik and found him to be a carbon copy of his father, with his mother's deep green eyes. The only difference was that while Oberon was calculating Erik was just cold. His face was much more like Aqua's and that worried Belle. Yet she did well in not showing it, suddenly a thought struck her.

"Isn't there someone missing?" Belle asked looking around and counting.

"Jareth is always late," Sara replied with distaste, yet her eyes seemed to soften sadly. Gerald too seemed to dim, "Jareth….is a free spirit."

"Oh," Belle replied and everyone seemed to shift uneasily. It was almost like they were hoping that Jareth would not appear, well…all except Tatiana. She kept looking over to the door every few minutes, "What does he do?"

"He too is a King," Erik informed her, but he sniffed as if the very notion was absurd. Belle was as confused as ever. Sarah seemed to take pity on her and explained,

"Jareth is the Goblin King. His kingdom is one gigantic labyrinth and in the center is the goblin city. Gerald assures me that there is country too, but I have yet to see it."

"He doesn't have many responsibilities," Erik continued for her, "In fact that was one of the reasons father gave Jareth the wasteland for his Kingdom." There was a twisted smile on his face and Belle found herself rather put off by Erik's obvious enjoyment of his younger brother's misfortune.

"His major task is to take children from those that have wished for it," Diana informed Belle, "He is rather good with children I must say. If the wishers want the children back they have to complete his labyrinth in thirteen hours."

"What does he do with the children?" Belle asked, appalled, who would wish their child away to goblins?

"He gives them to those that wish for them," Diana explained with a faint smile, "He really is kind, although he is more than a little odd. Really, his Kingdom is home to many creatures other then goblins. It is considered the place for anyone who is extremely different. "

"So people who are different have their own Kingdom?" Belle asked trying to understand, "Or is it anyone who is lost?"

"A little bit of both actually," Oberon replied giving her an evaluating look. She hoped she passed, "Jareth was never serious, and obviously different than the rest of us. Although, I must say he is the most interesting."

"Yes," Sarah muttered, "Running a labyrinth in order to save your brother is such great fun."

Suddenly the doors bagged open causing all the occupants to jump except Oberon. He just lounged in his high-backed chair with a raised eyebrow. Belle glanced over and sucked in a breath, her eyes had just landed on the most oddly dressed man she had ever seen.

He had long light blonde hair that was fluffy on top with long trendless falling around his neck and shoulders. It was almost like a mullet. His features were sharp, but with a rugged aspect to them. It wouldn't be wrong to say he looked a little rough around the edges. He wore eyeliner and eye shadow as well, but it didn't look horrible. In fact they only enhanced his handsome face. His attire was odd, yet Belle liked the style. He wore a red leather jacket with a huge collar that spike out. It fit snugly around his shoulders and it snaked down wards and turned into shreds of leather, almost as if were cut for that particular look. The jacket was buttoned around his waist but stopped just under his breast. He wore a white shirt underneath that was left open showing off a lean white chest. As her eyes travelled downwards she became aware that Jareth's tights were tight, extremely tight. In fact they were so tight that they left nothing to the imagination. Belle's face grew hot. To finish off this look he wore a battered pair of black riding boots and an odd triangle necklace with a crest that Belle couldn't make out in the center.

"Here I am family," Jareth's voice was even different. It was at once silky, warm, and powerful. She could easily think of him speaking softly one second and then shouting the next. It was a voice that was particularly good a teasing. Yet, it had a hard edge to it as well. It even had a British sort of feel. She knew that it would be good for reading books out loud.

His eyes rested on Belle and she found that they were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were mismatched; one was a deep blue like Oberon's while the other was a light brown. They were memorizing.

"I suppose you are Erik's unfortunate victim," Jareth continued with a teasing lilt and yet there was particular venom in his voice that seemed directed toward Erik but not herself, "What might your name be?"

"Belle Collins," Jareth tilted his head and smirked. His eyes traveled up and down Belle's form and a smile formed at his lips. Belle hoped it wasn't mocking. She knew she was pudgy compared to the goddess like women that sat in the room with her, but she did not want anyone pointing it out.

"I am Jareth, King of the Goblins," Jareth bowed graceful and Belle fought the urge to giggle. Erik glowered at his brother while the others gave him exasperated glances. Jareth glanced toward Gerald and Sarah and his face darkened for an instant, but the unknown emotion was gone as quickly as it came and he plastered a mocking smile to his lips.

"So….did you miss me?" The family groaned but Tatiana wrapped her arms around her youngest and hugged him tightly. Pulling back she faced Belle and said, "Don't you think Belle is just lovely. She is almost like a little doll!"

Belle felt aghast but put an indulging smile on her face. Jareth seemed to catch her embarrassment because he winked at her. Belle looked demurely to the ground. Nobody seemed to catch this strange interaction between strangers. Erik glared at his mother.

"Now Mother what have I told you," Jareth said playfully, "Humans are not to be played with."

"I believe son," Oberon replied lazily, "That was me telling you after your little mistake with a certain Queen of England."

Jareth said nothing to his father. Oberon was always bringing up past mistakes and he was always ignoring him. It was the only way to disguise the hurt. He eyed Belle as he gracefully took the seat next to her. There was something about the girl, an oddity that he couldn't quite see. He wondered if she was anything like his brother.

_Which would be a shame because she was such a cute little thing._

Jareth ignored his traitorous thoughts and leaned back against the cushions. He could tell that his siblings were growing bored, and once boredom reached a particular height Diana and Aqua would once again be at each other's throats.

"So Diana," Aqua's voice rang out and Jareth bit back a groan, "How do you feel about widening some of your irrigation cannels?"

"Why ever for Aqua?" Diana asked in surprise. Jareth waited holding his breath.

"So my Nymphs can visit of course," Aqua replied in a flat monotone, "They grow board when they have to travel by land."

"And what is wrong with traveling by land?" Diana asked clearly ruffled.

"Because it is so…stable," Aqua spat the word out like it was a curse.

_Here they go again_, Jareth thought as his sister's voices began to rise. Jareth sighed and glanced at the rest of the family. Oberon was lounging in his chair watching his daughters with amusement. Tatiana was shaking her head and speaking quietly with Sarah. It looked rather important. Gerald was looking both pleased and strangely embarrassed.

_Whatever is the matter?_ Yet strangely enough Jareth found himself wanting to wait like everyone else. He was not sure he would actually like the news. He glanced at Belle and Erik and made an interesting observation.

While their hands were intertwined neither seemed inclined to violate the laws of personal space, nor did they seem happy. It had been his observation that young lovers enjoyed being close to the object of their affection and were generally happy in each other's company. It was odd, but maybe they had just quarreled. Glancing at her his eyes locked with Belle's, and he found himself jolted into a realization.

He knew Belle.

She looked so different, had changed so much, but yet those eyes were still the same. They still had the same sheen, the same shade, the same sparkle. They even had the same playfulness in them. The only difference was that Belle was clearly upset about something.

He used to watch her when she was little. Belle had been one of the only people that still had imagination great enough to actually be susceptible to magic. That put the darling girl into his care. Every now and then he would monitor her, and gradually he began to enjoy watching her play dress-up and adventure games. She was happy and full of life. Something that Jareth had desperately needed.

Yet when she had reached the age of thirteen she stopped playing and began to read quietly to herself. Then she would spend copious amounts of time on her plastic box like thing….he believed humans called them computers. Her imagination had not died, but the flair was gone. So he stopped watching her as much. It had hurt, strangely he felt betrayed. He had been so lonely when Sarah had refused him, and Belle had filled that loneliness, if only for a little while.

"Is there something on my face?" Belle whispered, leaning in so no one would hear her.

Jareth pulled himself from his thoughts and shook his head. He gave her a thin smile and whispered back, "No, you just remind me of someone I used to know."

"Oh…I hope that it's a good someone," Belle replied with a soft smile. Jareth smiled softly back and nodded once. Someone cleared their throat causing the two to look up. Erik was glancing between them, suspiciously. Jareth rolled his eyes.

"Come Belle," Erik began standing and dragging Belle to her feet as if she were a rag doll. Jareth was slightly affronted for her, "We should take your things to your room."

"Yes I suppose so," Belle replied with a grimace, and Jareth wondered at their cold manners. It seemed that Belle did not want to be alone with Erik. That idea made Jareth pause and wonder why.

"We shall see you at dinner," Erik announced before Belle could say anything. Then he all but dragged the girl out the door. Jareth sighed. Now he was alone without someone to keep him amused. He was quite edger to rediscover Belle's imagination; if he could only get her to tell a story…

"How have you been Jareth?" Gerald asked, and Jareth's happy contemplations faded.

Jareth looked at his brother, but could not muster up an appropriate glare. He was tired of fighting with Gerald and Sarah. Truth be told, the pain had lessened. Not much….but it was no longer pain so strong that he actually had to hurl. No, it was more of a queasy feeling that stayed with him whenever he thought about them.

"How do you think?" Jareth replied lazily reclining. He wanted to go back to his earlier, easy mannered ways. He wanted to infuriate Aqua and annoy Diana. He wanted to even make Erik yell. What he did not want to do was alienate his brother any longer, yet he did not have the courage to try and mend the rift. He just could not put up with Sarah as Gerald's queen. He just couldn't.

Gerald said nothing. An emotion passed across his face, but it was gone before Jareth could decipher it. He stood and announced, "If you need me I will be in my chambers."

No matter how long it had been since they were all children. Their rooms were still in the same places. Quickly, he left the room and barreled down the hall-way. He hoped to catch a glimpse of Belle. For some reason Erik's attitude toward her disturb him. Although it did not appear to bother Belle, appearances could be deceiving.

* * *

The room was…odd. It was entirely decorated in white. The future was white, the walls were white, the carpet was white, even the curtains around the bed and windows were white. It was like all the color was sucked out of the room and it left Belle feeling attacked by the odd appearance. She didn't know if she was going to be able to rest in it.

"I thought you would like this," Erik said with a smile in his voice. Belle just wanted to scream. How could he not know what she liked? She liked cool colors, browns, red, and greens. It made her feel warm and secure. White was pretty…for snow. Still, he was trying to help and she could see an emotion in his eyes. Almost as if he was excited. He had not been that way since the proposal.

"It's lovely," Belle replied, echoing his words earlier. Erik actually smirked a little and then put her suite case on the bed. He smiled at her and said, "I am going to go and take a shower and finish some last minute work. I will come for you in a few hours. Amuse yourself until then."

Before Belle could abject or agree Erik was gone, and Belle was furious.

"How dare he?" Belle raged as she violently hung her clothes up in the god awful white wardrobe, "Amuse myself indeed. Who does he think he is? Great big jerk…why am I even marrying him? If he can't treat me any better than this I'm going to kill him!"

Belle raged in that similar vein for a few minutes until a knock came from the door. Glaring she flung the door open and growled, "Who do you think you are?" Her hands were clinched at her waist and she was certain she was going to hit Erik.

"I think I am Jareth but I could be wrong," Jareth replied with an unsure grin. Belle's face turned a nasty shade of red (although Jareth would have said cute) and she explained, "I thought you were Erik."

"Obviously," Jareth replied with a smirk and Belle laughed a little self-consciously.

"Do you need something Jareth?" Belle finally asked when Jareth didn't seem forthcoming.

"I actually wanted to know where Erik put you," Jareth replied inviting himself in. Belle scowled at his back. That was a little rude in her book.

"I had no idea that the dumb sob, put you in this god awful room," Jareth continued, "In fact this was the last room I checked."

"I'm sorry to have been so much trouble to you," Belle replied sarcastically, for some reason she felt the need to defend her idiot fiancé "Now what do you want?"

"I want to get to know my future sister-in-law," Jareth replied lounging in an awful white chair.

Belle cocked her right eye-brow up and said, "Really? Well…I value manners. That is defiantly something you should know."

Jareth chuckled at her obvious dig at his lack of them, "Well know…that is interesting, but not really the answer that I wanted."  
"Then maybe you should ask your question instead of talking in riddles," Belle replied starting to feel a little angry. She was still furious at her fiancé for acting in such a rude manner and now she had to deal with his crazy brother. (Although he did look particularly delicious lounging in that chair)

Jareth was sitting cocked to one side. His legs were over the side and he was swinging one foot back and forth. His back was leaned against the other side of the chair and he had a sexy, naughty smirk on his face. It was like he wanted nothing other than to cause some sort of havoc. Belle felt herself grow warm.

"But where is the fun in that?" Jareth asked cocking his head to one side, his sexy smirk growing wider. Belle scowled at him, now who did he think he was?

"The "fun" as you put it," Belle replied aggressively, "Is not getting castrated."

Jareth sat up upon seeing the seriousness in Belle's eyes. There was venom in her words, and anger in her eyes. Had he really stepped over the line that quickly? Had he really misjudged her humor, or did something happen? Concerned despite himself he sneered, "Is there something wrong Belle dear?"

"Yes," Belle snapped hands fisted at her side, "You, in my room, acting like you own the place."

"But in a way…" Jareth began with a sly smirk, but Belle growled out, "Don't even think about finishing that sentence." Jareth laughed at her, and stood. Belle really was in no mood for him and he felt slightly put out.

"Now come on you delightful little creature," Jareth tried again in what he hoped was a soothing manner, "Tell Jareth your troubles."

"Out!" Belle shouted throwing the door open. She was incensed with rage. Already she was angry at Erik for acting like a pompous ass, now she had to deal with another one? Like hell!

Before Jareth could say a word, Belle had grabbed his right arm and pushed him out of the door. She then growled, "Leave me alone," And slammed the door in his face, Jareth stood there for a second blinking in shock, before he actually went to his bedroom pondering what he did wrong. Women were really odd creatures.

Belle paced her room. She was furious with Erik. How he could act like that and think it was okay was beyond her. She knew that she shouldn't have been so short with Jareth, but there was something about him that grated on her nerves, not to mention her hormones. She hadn't felt so…flustered since her first date with Erik.

That and he kept calling her "delightful creature" and "darling Belle." Did he always talk like that? Her more romantic side rather liked Jareth, but her practical side was screaming Erik's name. He was a good sturdy man to build her life around…Jareth was not even someone she would ever contemplate for her happily ever after…so why should she waste her time on attraction….although his pants were….no, bad girl! So really had to stop thinking about Jareth, he was sexy yes, but having a rock star like crush on your fiancée's brother could only lead to trouble.

She shook her head and looked through her cloths. She picked a nice dress, one of the only sun dresses that Erik wouldn't gripe about and put it on. Now that her anger was leaving her…she was a bit embarrassed about how she flew at Jareth like that; although, he was quite infuriating.

Another knock resounded through her room and she sighed. She opened the door and there stood Jareth in all of his glory. He was now wearing a green dinner jacket in replacement of his red jacket.

"What do you want?" Belle asked, even though she felt bad for her earlier outburst he was still making her hormones go crazy, therefore she was surly to him.

"Erik, being the insensitive jerk that he is," Jareth replied promptly although not as pompously as before, "Has informed me that you were to "amuse yourself." What the idiot fails to realize is that you do not know your way around the castle, therefore I thought I would escort you."

Belle bit her lip. She was ready for dinner, she was too agitated to read a book, and she did not have any writing utensils for her stories. She hoped Erik wouldn't be too angry if she went for a tour with Jareth…what. Was she really letting Erik have that much hold over her?

_Oh hell no. I am my own person and I will amuse myself any way I damn well please!_

"Sure," Belle replied with a faint smile, even though her eyes betrayed some agitation, "As long as you promise not to be an asshole."

Jareth smirked and held up his hand, "Scouts honor."

Belle cocked her right eye-brow and crossed her arms, "Now why don't I believe you?"

"Are you really going to argue with a scout?" Jareth asked, in mock shock, "I am wounded."

"I'm sure you're all broken up," Belle replied rolling her eyes, yet she left the room and shut the door behind her. Looking at Jareth, and trying not to drool (damn hormones!) she asked, "So oh magical tour guide where are we headed?"

"Well…" Jareth began as they walked down the hall, he was secretly surprised (and delighted) at Belle's sarcasm. She really had a wonderful grasp of it, "We are on the fourth floor…which is the guest rooms….the fifth floor has the family quarters, which is not interesting…but the third floor has the armory. Do you want to see that?"

"That sounds like fun," Belle replied with a smile, and Jareth smirked. Along the way Jareth pointed out pictures and sculptures that were made by the artisans. All were beautiful pictures depicting dances, mid-summer eve revels, and other wild and gay parties.

"Mother thought the pictures were appropriate since this floor generally holds our guests," Belle nodded in agreement, and they descended the stairs.

"Mother is always changing the floors," Jareth replied with a sigh, "She loves verity but I do believe everything has been tried at least once. She generally leaves the guest floor alone though.

"I like it," Belle agreed as they entered a room. It was floor to ceiling filled with armor and weapons; although these weapons looked to be old and antique.

"This floor holds the old weapons I should have said," Jareth continued, "Our armory is actually on the first floor. Here is where all the old weapons go when they are no longer used." Belle browsed along the walls looking at weapons that she had only ever seen in her history textbooks.

"Tutor used to bring us to this floor when he was teaching us tactics," Jareth continued with a grin, "He would take an hour just to get Aqua out of the water weapons room."

"How many rooms hold weapons?" Belle asked looking up.

"Twenty-five," Jareth replied with a shrug, "Each room has a specific theme to it. It is easier to find them that way. This room is filled with the old human models that were used….about five hundred years ago."

Belle just nodded her head, five hundred years echoing in her mind. That was a long time to hold on to weapons, yet…how long did the Fay live.

They spent an hour looking through each room. Belle's favorite had been the water weapons. They reminded her of the futuristic plasma guns that were featured in Sci-fi novels.

"Yes," Jareth replied with a nod, "They do. I never realized."

Belle stopped short and cocked an eyebrow, "You read Sci-fi novels?"

"Sometimes," Jareth replied gesturing for her to follow him. He seemed uneasy, and tense. It just did not correlate with the easy going king she had just seen in him. Belle found herself disturb by the abrupt change, but she did not comment and soon Jareth came back to himself.

"We should make our way to the dining room," Jareth commented leading Belle back to the stair case, "Dinner will start soon and I find myself famished. Besides I don't want to hear Erik wine about us being late."

Belle smiled wearily, "Yes…he does that far too much."

Jareth smirked but said nothing else. He just led her down the stairs and through a corridor of different doors. Finally, they came out into a wide spacious room. It was actually very sparsely decorated. There were suites of armor lining the walls, huge picture windows letting light shine through, and a long table that could easy hold twenty people in the middle. Belle could not help but wonder why they did not eat in the parlor; it was far more pleasing to the eye.

Jareth was grumbling because he would have to sit beside Aqua, but at least he was sitting across from Belle. Maybe, if Erik was not too much of an ass he could strike up a conversation with the girl.

"Where have you been?" Erik demanded as soon as Belle took her place beside him. Jareth watched as she bit back a groan. Hiding her reaction she flashed Erik a grin and leaned forward. He did not hear what was said, but he could tell her words affected Erik's mood because he became sullen and morose. He really wished Erik would get over whatever was wrong with him. He was beginning to annoy him more so then usual.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Aqua and Diana refused to speak to each other (sweet relief). Oberon kept evaluating Belle for some insane and possibly demented reason. Tatiana was giving Sarah encouraging glances, and Gerald was still looking impossibly proud and embarrassed.

Jareth had a bed feeling about this.

* * *

So what do you think? They're bonding and having fun...like friends! But there are two things I want to ask you guys. 1) Are the transitions between's Jareth's POV and Belle's okay? 2) Is Jareth...Jareth enough? I personally would think he would be quite curious since he is...you know...bored 99% of the time...LOL


	3. The Reason for Jareth's Bad Feeling

Hell my pretties. I am so sorry for the very late update. However school was crazy, and once I got out I was in a comma for the rest of the Holidays. I am now back in the real world, and ready to work on this piece more...hopefully.

* * *

Their plates were taken, and they were waiting on dessert when Gerald stood and tapped his glass. Jareth rolled his eyes and wiped his mouth on his napkin. Why didn't he just speak up? It wasn't like they were having a dinner party with over fifty gusts.

"Sarah and I have wonderful news," Gerald began carefully. With a huge smile, he took his wife's hand and announced, "Sarah and I have been given the wonderful gift of a child."

There were gasps all around and cheers, yet Jareth was just sitting there staring into his plate. They were going to have a child…a sweet little perfect child. Gerald seemed to get everything that Jareth ever dreamed off; the prosperous kingdom, their parents' approval, Sarah, and now a perfect little child. Jareth felt like he was about to scream. He happened to look up and found Belle starting at him. There seemed to be a knowing look in her eyes and she smiled sadly at him. Jareth smiled sadly back. He let the sounds of his family overwhelm him and then took a deep breath. Jareth could feel Sarah's eyes on him, and he knew that he would not be able to look her in the eye without anger. She did not deserve that, not while she had a baby to think of. The child would be his little niece or nephew, and he was not going to let anything jeopardize the unborn child's life.

So he swallowed his pride and took a deep breath. He plastered a fake smile on his face and looked in the general direction of the growing family. However, after dessert when the group made their way to the parlor, Jareth slipped away and ran from them. He ran and ran, and didn't stop until he was in front of a familiar ugly white door.

Belle's door. Why had he come here?

He slid down the front and leaned his head against the door. He had no idea how he was going to do this, none what so freaking ever. Jareth wanted nothing more than to run to his Kingdom and never come out. In fact, he had jumped to his feet and was about to disappear from the castle altogether, when he stopped himself. He did not really want to leave. There was something holding him back, a feeling that was nagging at the back of his mind.

"Jareth?" Belle whispered. Jareth stood rigid, and turned. There was Belle, alone. Why was she alone?

"What's wrong?" Belle asked. She approached Jareth cautiously like she would the frightened stray dogs that frequented her neighborhood.

"Nothing ever turns out the way you want it," Jareth whispered. He had no idea why he was confiding in Belle. This was the first time he had actually met her, face to face. However, he could not stop the feeling that no matter what, his secrets and feelings would be safe with Belle. It was an instinctual knowing, and Jareth had always listened to his instincts, expect once; and he was still paying the price on that mistake. He was ripped from his thoughts as Belle took his hand, smiled sadly up at him, and squeezed it.

"That seems to be the way of the world," Belle agreed. "But sometimes, when you least expect it, you get what you need."

"And how do you know what you need?" Jareth whispered as Belle tightened her hold around Jareth's hand.

"You don't, but you usually get it anyway," Belle replied with a smirk, "Especially if you have people who care."

Jareth looked at her ugly white door and pulled his hand gently away, "But I don't have anyone." It was true. Despite his rather large family, there was no one that would trouble themselves with a manic depressive Goblin King. Not even his mother would be inclined to pay much attention to his needs.

Belle frowned. She knew what Jareth meant. Just from spending on day with them she could see that his family was not particularly partial to him. In fact, they downright ignored him when they could. No news from Jareth would be good news to them, but she disagreed. There was something special about Jareth, something unique and as God as her witness she was going to find out what.

"You have me silly," Belle replied with a playful smile. "I'll watch over you."

"And how will you know what I need?" Jareth asked looking at her. A smirk of his own graced his lips.

Belle rolled her eyes and cocked her eyebrow, "Pu-lease, I am awesome and amazing. Plus I'm all knowing. You are in safe and capable hands Mr. King of the Labyrinth."

Jareth laughed and pulled Belle into a tight hug, but when their bodies connected he felt an electric shock cut into his very being. He was so surprised it caused him to cling to Belle. However, he hid his reaction from her. He did not want to push away his new friend.

"How did you get away from Erik?" Jareth asked, pulling her back and looking into her lovely green eyes. He placed a few strands of her mousey brown hair behind her ears, and smiled. She was pretty. She had sparkling green eyes, hair that stopped at her shoulders, and full red lips that were vivid against her milky white skin. She was petite, and a little plump around her hips and legs, but that did not take away from her beauty. Jareth smirked. His mother had been right; she did resemble a porcelain doll. Although, he knew that looks could be deceiving.

"I pleaded fatigue," Belle replied thoroughly pleased with herself. Jareth smirked and took a step back. He tried to ignore the empty feeling he felt when he wasn't near her. However, he was never good at denial. "Erik thinks I'm fragile."

"I don't think you could ever be fragile," Jareth laughed and Belle smiled softly, then she yawned. Jareth laughed.

"I guess that's what you get for lying….huh?" Belle stuck her tongue out and opened her door. Her nose wrinkled in disgust and sighed in defeat.

"This room is so freakin' ugly," She muttered. Jareth laughed a little and she smacked his harm.

"You good?" She asked leaning against her door.

"As good I'm going to be tonight," Jareth sighed crossing his arms. Times like these he wished he had pockets. Although to be fair he wouldn't have been able to get his hands in them his tights were so tight.

Belle nodded, "I'm going to hit the hay. Just knock if you want anything."

Jareth nodded and watched her as she shut the door with a quiet good-night. Jareth sighed and turned away trudging towards the staircase. He was so absorbed in analyzing the interaction that he failed to notice Oberon in the corner. His face was twisted in a contemplative expression and he seemed to make an internal decision as Jareth walked past him. His face broke into a mischievous smirk and he disappeared as if he had never stood there in the first place.

The next morning a knock on her door resounded as Belle sled on a pair of well-worn blue jeans. Erik had explained that the family would not be meeting as usual in the parlor until noon and as he had papers that acquired his attention. Belle was to be left to her own devices, which was why she was currently stewing in her own rage. To be honest she just wanted to go home. She wanted to leave Erik far behind and not see that ass ever again. She was hurt but too let down by Erik's antics to really voice her pain.

"One minute!" Belle yelled through the door. "I'm dressing!"

The next moment a playful, slightly British voice resounded through the door, "Really? Do you need help?"

Belle blushed as she pulled on a black Supernatural tee shirt and jerked open the door, "Ha ha Jareth."

Jareth was leaning against the door frame. He had on a white poet shirt with holey blue jeans and his usually knee high boots. Belle was surprised to see the jeans and examined for a moment too long. Jareth noticed and he smirked. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it. He didn't want to make Belle mad, and he sensed that he would if he said anything about her staring. Besides, he kind of liked it. Even a Goblin King needed to feel pretty every-once in a while.

"Supernatural?" Jareth asked cocking his eyebrow. Belle looked down and smirked.

"It's an amazing television show that you should totally watch!"

" Belle," Jareth drawled, "You do seem to be bringing out your inner fan-girl."

"Shut it Jareth," Belle growled with a frown. Jareth just laughed causing Belle to shake her head at him. "So Your Royal Annoyingness, what do you want?"

"Can't I just visit to bask in your Goddess like glow?" Jareth asked strutting towards her bed. He sat on it in an Indian style position.

"While I may be God's gift to awesomeness," Belle replied grabbing her turquoise converse tennis shoes and sliding her socked feet into them. "I am by no means a Goddess."

"You are to me," Jareth replied with a slight pout, "And if I want you to be a Goddess then you are." Belle laughed and Jareth rocked back a little, delighted with himself. It was fun to make other people laugh and he especially liked making Belle laugh. It reminded him of the tinkle fairies made when they were happy.

Another knock resounded on the door and Belle told them to come in. Sarah stuck her head around the doorframe. Jareth sobered and played with the bedspread.

"Belle…." She stopped when she saw Jareth. She forced a smile on her face and said, "Hello, Jareth."

Jareth inclined his head toward her but said nothing more. Belle found herself asking pleasantly, "What do you need Sarah?"

"Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to take a turn with me on the grounds," Sarah replied with a smile, "I did not know you had company."

Belle smiled fondly at Jareth, "He's like a bad penny. He won't go away."

Jareth looked up sharply, but the twinkle in Belle's eyes was enough to let Jareth know she was joking. Jareth scowled and threw a pillow at her. Belle laughed and threw it back.

"I would love to, but I can't right now Sarah," Belle replied with a secret smile Jareth's way, "Erik promised to show me the gardens, but paperwork took his hostage. Jareth has graciously offered to take me instead."

"Oh…well…." Sarah didn't know how to take that. Jareth seemed to be attaching himself to Belle and she did not know if that was a particularly good idea. She was afraid that Jareth would lead Belle astray. The poor girl did not need any more problems. Sarah could tell that Belle and Erik's relationship was strained. What she didn't know was why. She wanted to talk to the younger girl about it, but Jareth seemed to be taking all her attention.

"We can take a turn after lunch," Sarah offered. Jareth pouted on the bed but Belle rolled her eyes at him and said, "Sure that will fun."

Sarah smiled and nodded. She bid them good-bye and left without another word. Belle looked at Jareth and said, "You can deal without me for a few hours."

Jareth sighed dramatically and fell onto the bed in a swoon, "I'll die without you my darling."

"Then hurry up and die but after I want to see the gardens," Belle replied pulling on a light jacket. It had little Marios and Princess Peachs on it.

Jareth pouted and Belle leaned over the bed and flicked his bottom lip, "Put it up and come on you wacko."

Jareth smirked, grabbed her hand, and dragged her out of her room. Belle was yelling at Jareth to slow the hell down before she castrated him. Various servants were dogging out of their way and giving the couple puzzled glances. Tatiana tried to stop Jareth so she could speak to Belle, but neither paid attention to her. She shook her head in amusement and was about to go search for Sarah when a thought struck her. Why was Belle with Jareth and not Erik? More importantly why wasn't she surprised by this development? She sighed and ambled toward Sarah's rooms. Why couldn't she ever have a quiet visit from her children?

* * *

The garden was glorious. There was every flower that Belle had ever seen. Morning glories, primroses, mums, petunias, lilies of every kind and color, and may more. Others were magical. There were glass roses, multicolored flowers that she couldn't identify and probably never would without researching magical plants. Snap dragons actually snapped as you passed them, and there were dragonflies buzzing around that were actually dragons that were as small as flies. They were also just as annoying. There were not as many sculptures in this part of the garden. Instead there were benches, and the path was made of cobble stone. Fountains that were in all kinds of shapes and sizes and seemed to defy gravity appeared every few feet. Indeed, one hovered right above the ground while the water swirled around it before disappearing in the fountain and the miraculously appearing somewhere else. Belle was enchanted.

Jareth spent most of the time watching Belle. He was addicted to how her face would light up when she saw a new impossible thing appear before her. He was delighted by her twinkle of a laugh and how her nose scrunched up when she was puzzled about something. There was just something about Belle that charmed him. Jareth did not attach himself to people easily but he found himself almost desperate to be around Belle. Part of him loved this feeling, but his independent side was afraid, and a little angry at himself for being such a pansy.

They reached the middle of the garden and sat themselves down in front of a huge hedge sculpture of the royal family. Belle looked up.

"That's a little creepy."

"Yeah?" Jareth asked a little lazily. He wasn't really looking at it. Instead he was watching the clouds pass and he felt his eyes slowly close. That was until he felt a warm presence at his side. He glanced over and found that Belle was close enough to touch. He was now wide awake and smiling softly to himself.

"Do you like it here?" Jareth asked as the clouds slowly made their way past them.

"Sure," Belle replied with a yawn. "It's beautiful, although I'm sure I could enjoy it more if I weren't so upset with Erik."

"Oh?" Jareth asked intrigued. His stomach felt funny for some reason.

"Never mind," Belle replied biting her lip. "I don't want to bore you."

"You want bore me," Jareth replied laying on her side and looking at her. "I have often wondered what you could see in my stoic brother."

"He wasn't…."Belle stopped and shook her head. "I didn't want a guy that would just pressure me to have sex. I wanted a mature man who cared about me and would put a relationship before his own sex drive. I'm the type to wait before I marry and it's hard to be with a guy in my world nowadays."

"I can see where this is going," Jareth replied finishing for her, "You found a mature man, but he seems to put himself before you."

"Exactly," Belle groaned and sat up, "I just don't know if I can deal with a man who puts his job before his family." She shook her head "I understand that he's a King and I will be a Queen with my own responsibilities, but I feel like he puts things before spending time with me unnecessarily. I mean, would it have killed him to have put something off and spend time with me?"

"Of course," Jareth replied mildly, "Fun would kill him."

Belle laughed sadly and shook her head, "I convinced myself that he would get better. He was decent enough when we were just dating. In fact, he was almost fun. That's why I said yes to his proposal. I really thought it could it work, but ever since that night…he's been so cold to me."

Jareth felt awful for Belle. She was so upset with Erik….yet. She did not seem devastated. She should be if she were really in love with him. Maybe….the way she spoke about Erik and their problems….was she settling for Erik? He rather hoped not. That was almost as bad as marrying someone because they looked good naked.

The reason for his parent's marriage he had found out one night when Oberon was drunk a few centuries ago before Jareth had left for his Labyrinth. It had been after another particular nasty fight between his parents when he had asked Oberon why he and Tatiana had married in the first place. He was still disturbed to this day.

Belle had lain back down and was just watching Jareth. She was still puzzled by the feelings she felt when he was around. Sometimes he made her feel so annoyed she wanted to strangle him, and then other times he made her feel heady; although, it was usually when she glanced at his ass. He had a fine ass. Hell, Jareth was fine, sexy, and every other adjective in creation, and for some reason he had attached himself to her. She smirked.

"What are you thinking about?" Belle asked lazily as she shut her eyes. She missed how Jareth's gaze turned hungry or how his eyes lingered on her breasts just a longer than necessary before resting on the grass beside her head.

"Just things," Jareth replied with a frown. He shifted against the grass and began pulling clumps up.

"You want to talk about it?" Belle asked with another yawn. She looked at her watch and bolted up. "Damn! We're late."

It was 12:10.

Jareth however seemed unfazed. He just reached over and took her hand pulling her to him. The next second she was blinking rapidly as she found herself sitting beside Erik on the couch in the parlor. Bits of grass were still stuck on her back and in her hair. Without a word Jareth began picking them out of her hair. Erik growled a little in his throat and snapped, "Where were you?"

"We went for a stroll in the gardens," Jareth replied frowning at Erik. He then turned his full attention to Belle. "Good God woman did you roll in the grass when I wasn't looking?"

Belle giggled and slapped Jareth's hand away. She ran her finger through her curls and came back with a few strands of grass. In a blink of the eye they were gone. Erik seemed to completely ignore this interaction as his gaze rested on Belle's clothes and he jumped to his feet.

"What are you wearing?"

Belle looked down at herself and wrinkled her nose. It had been her intention to change before going to lunch. Mostly so Erik wouldn't have a hissy fit, but she had been having so much fun with Jareth that she had forgotten the time and now she had to watch her fiancée, who was probably older then America, have a tantrum.

"I think she looks fine," Jareth offered and Erik snapped,

"Nobody asked you!"

Jareth went to stand but stopped. His angry expression changed and he lounged against the chair putting his feet in Belle's lap and crossing his legs. Belle could feel his leg muscle's through his pants.

"Well if you really want her to change I can take her cloths for you," Jareth informed Erik and Erik almost blew his top. Belle interrupted him. She pointed her finger at Jareth and snarled, "Look her Mr. Hot Shot. If you magic my clothes away I'll have your ass."

Jareth smiled lewdly at Belle as his eyes traveled up and down her body, "That is kind of the point love."

Belle rolled her eyes even as her face blossomed with red splotches. Erik stood there in front of Jareth, his face drained of all color (not that there was much color in his face to begin with) and he was shaking with rage. Aqua was rolling her eyes at Jareth's antics while Diana was hiding her smile behind her hand. Oberon was watching the scene with delighted amusement. Tatiana was worrying her bottom lip while Gerald and Sarah were sitting in silent shock. They both knew how outrageous Jareth could be but he had never spoken so lewdly and out of turn before, at least not to a woman that was attached to someone else. In fact, they both knew how Jareth felt about chasing a woman that was already with someone, and Belle was hardly Jareth's type to begin with.

"Jareth stop baiting your brother and get your feet off of me," She pushed Jareth's feet roughly off of her lap and he fell unexpectedly to the floor, "Whatever is going on in that sick and twisted blonde head of yours don't even think about it."

Jareth had the good grace to appear ashamed although he still had a mischievous smirk. He was sitting on the floor looking up at her and said, "Well…at least Erik stopped harping about your clothes."

"Until you just now reminded him," Belle pointed out. However, Erik said nothing more. He just sat on the couch and refused to look at either of them.

Belle glared at Jareth silently blaming him for what she knew was to come. Jareth said nothing; he just picked himself off the floor and took his seat beside Belle. However, he kept sending worried glances in Belle's direction. As if he were a child that had broken his mother's best china and was waiting on the punishment.

Oberon smirked. He was silently patting himself on the back for placing the honesty charm on the garden. They had seemed to bond, although Oberon had not stayed for the full conversation. Hopefully, their bond would now grow stronger without help. While he liked to place people on the right track, he did not like to do their work for them. Belle and Jareth would soon see what he had seen during their first interaction, he was quite sure of it.

* * *

So what do you think? I want everyone to note that I really think Jareth is a little soft on the inside. Like the flip side of the same coin. To everybody who hurts him he is a jerk, but to someone like Belle. He's sweet on the inside...I least that is my reasoning. Plus he is in a fragile state right now, what with the baby and all. LOL Give me your opinions!

P.S. I've got his playfulness down don't I. I think I do, but I'm unsure. I think it should be a little more rough if you get my meaning, but like I said I'm unsure.


	4. Sarah Learns a Valuable Lesson

Alright guys. I hope you enjoy this. Sorry for the lack of update!

* * *

Belle was still a bit perturbed at Jareth. Erik was downright furious; which was why she had been sitting in the garden waiting for Sarah long before their meeting. She didn't know where Jareth was and she found that a bit disconcerting. She was beginning to see that his moods were fluid. Mischievousness could easily flow into melancholy, and melancholy could easily flow into mischievousness. It was no telling what Jareth was up to.

"Belle there you are," Sarah exclaimed and went straight to her.

"Hey Sara," Belle greeted with a smile, standing to greet her soon to be sister-in-law.

"What in the world was happening at lunch?" Sarah asked as she led Belle through the section of the garden that held the lifelike statues.

"Oh….Jareth and I were late," Belle replied with a shrug, "and Erik was having a hissy fit about my clothes."

"Yes I understand that," Sarah replied with impatience and Belle looked like she was going to say something about her impudence when Sarah continued.

"However, why was Jareth so forward with you?"

"What do you mean?" Belle asked, and then it dawned on her, "Oh you mean the clothes crack?"

Sarah nodded and Belle shrugged, "I don't know. I get the feeling that Erik and Jareth don't get along very well. It was probably just a way to get Erik angry."

"I don't think so," Sarah replied with a sigh, "You should be careful. Jareth may have his eye one you."

"What do you mean?" Belle asked stopping short and giving Sarah a puzzled look.

"I mean that you have possibly found yourself in Jareth's sights," Sarah gave Belle a hard look.

"Jareth does not deal well with not getting what he wants. Take what happened with him and I for example. I was a brat and wished my baby brother away, but I instantly wanted him back. I understand now that I had to run the Labyrinth, but then I did not. At the end, after he tried to kill me mind you, he offered me his hand and Kingdom. After the way he treated me? And then he had the nerve to tell me that I wanted him to play the villain. I refused him, and was sent home with my brother. That was ten years before I met Gerald. Gerald swept me off my feet, but Jareth, even after ten years, was still angry when Gerald told him about our impending wedding. We have been married for five years now and Jareth is still not over it. It really is ridiculous, and hurting my husband. Now we are to have a child and Gerald wants Jareth part of the child's life. Why? I don't know. I know Gerald loves Jareth but I cannot reconcile the brother that Gerald knows with the Goblin King that terrorized me."

Sarah was breathing hard after her tirade and she looked cross. Belle was trying very hard not to point out to Sarah that she still had bitter feelings toward Jerath. She really did not want to get into an argument with a pregnant woman. However, she could not keep the disdain out of her voice when she asked, "And what does this have to do with me?"

Sarah straightened at Belle's tone and continued, "Just that once Jareth gets his claws into you he will do anything to keep you. I wouldn't discount kidnapping. I don't want your relationship ruined with Erik. He is a good man, and will make a wonderful High King. I know he is a bit cold, but I am sure he will warm up to you. After all, he must have some regard for you or you would not be engaged."

Belle said nothing. She was just blown over that Sarah felt the need to butt into her relationships with Erik and Jareth. It really was none of her business, and she was about to say so when a voice exclaimed, "There you are love. I was beginning to worry."

Gerald rounded the bend and walked briskly toward Sarah. He took her in his arms and kissed her chastely. Then he placed his hand on her stomach and asked, "How is my Queen and Prince today?"

"Just fine," Sarah replied with a bright smile, "But I must point out that your Prince could very well be a Princess."

Gerald smiled and kissed Sarah's nose. He then caught sight of Belle and said heartily, "Why hello little sister! What a fine day it is." And then he wrapped his arms around Belle and squeezed. Belle laughed and then pushed him away with a gentle.

"I need to breathe."

"So what are you two ladies talking about," Gerald asked with a smile.

"I am just warning Sarah about Jareth's…temper," Sarah finished with a worried look Belle's way. Belle's amused smile quickly left and she glowered at Sarah. This took Sarah aback.

"And I was just about to inform your lovely wife that I am a grown woman and can keep whatever company that I wish to. Furthermore, I do not understand why all of you are so down on Jareth. If he is a bit eccentric….well that just makes him the more interesting. Would you rather he be like Aqua or Erik? That would not suite Jareth at all."

"But what I told you about…."Sarah began but Belle cut her off.

"If you were selfish enough to wish your own baby brother away then you deserved what you got. Jareth taught you a lesson, a lesson that had to be learned or you would have done it again and again until you actually lost the child. So don't blame him for something that was your fault. Besides, do you really think you could have seen him as anything but the villain? After all, in your bratty mind he **stole **your baby brother."

Belle was breathing raggedly by the end of it. She closed her eyes and shook her head. When she calmed down she continued, "Look….I don't know the whole story, but what I do know is that, for some reason, you are trying to dissuade me from becoming a friend to Jareth. I don't know why, and for your sake it had better be a good reason or you are just going to seem petty."

"Now I am going to my room. I don't want anyone to follow me. I am not in a good mood right now. First Jareth, then Erik, and now you Sarah. I'm done. See you at dinner," With that Belle stormed back toward the castle leaving a shocked Sarah and a rather happy Gerald.

"That went well," Sarah muttered patting her belly.

"Yes, I'm glad it went the way it did," Gerald said giving Sarah a displeased look, "and I hope Belle chooses Jareth instead of Erik. They don't suite each other."

"And I'm sure Belle suites Jareth?" Sarah asked sarcastically following Gerald inside.

"Did you see him when she threw him on the floor?" Gerald asked a little loudly, "Do you see my brother at all? Or are you too wound up in the past to actually see anything other than a part he played out for you."

"What are you talking about," Sarah asked tiredly.

"Where do you think you got the book from?" Gerald asked with a sigh, "He had been watching you Sarah. You are one of the only people on Earth that is attuned to magic and it is a part of Jareth's job to watch over those people. He fell in love with you, and then tried to woo you the only way he knew how….through a book. He wrote that damn story for you, and then planted it in your home. He hoped that it would bring you two together, however he got so caught up in the part he was to play that he lost you. For God's sake woman you act as if he didn't care about you in the slightest. I had to console him for ten years! He has a right to be a little angry at me."

"Why haven't you told me this before?" Sarah demanded instantly feeling horrible.

"Because you wouldn't listen," Gerald replied heatedly, but then he stopped and pulled Sarah in his arms. He had seen the guilt on her face and he knew that she was now feeling bad.

"You are a wonderful woman, and an amazing Queen. However, when you make a decision about someone it is an act of war trying to get your opinion of them to change. Jareth is my brother and I love him, but more importantly he is a good man. He just has a bit of a temper about him….like you for instance. It was probably one of the reasons that attracted Jareth to you."

Sarah moaned and leaned her head against Gerald's shoulder, "I'm beginning to hate myself. Why didn't I listen to you sooner?"  
"Because you are stubborn," Gerald replied with a smirk, "And I know you are somewhat fond of Jareth even if you won't admit it."

"Yes…well…I am fond of the brother you always speak of," Sarah replied with a sad smile. "I wish I could see it."

"You will," Gerald replied with a bright smile, "I have a feeling you will see it soon."

With that Gerald led Sarah into the castle, hoping that he was right and that Belle was Jareth's match.

* * *

Belle was not in the right mood to deal with anyone. Least of all Erik, so when she opened her bedroom door and found Erik seated on her desk chair she had to fight a grimace of distaste.

"What is it?" Belle asked testily.

Erik was silent for a moment but then he stood tall and proud and growled, "Are you having an affair with Jareth?"

Belle lost her mind. That really was the last straw.

"You've been ignoring me since we got here and now you think you have the RIGHT to QUESTION me! GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!"

Erik was shocked and Belle was shaking. Suddenly the door burst open and Jareth stood in the door way.

"What the hell is going on?" He was looking back and forth between the couple as if to discern what was happening.

"Nothing," Erik replied angrily, "Just a conversation between an engaged couple. None of your business really."

Jareth said nothing. He just looked between the two. When Belle nodded her agreement Jareth just shrugged and nonchalantly said, "Will you two keep it down? You are going to wake the dead." He then left but not before he glanced at Belle to make sure she was okay.

"I guess that answers my question," Erik growled starting to walk toward the door.

"No it really doesn't," Belle snapped, "Jareth and I are just friends. You would know that if you would pay the slightest attention to me."

"I have responsibilities," Erik snapped at Belle, "I don't have time to be distracted."

"Then why be married at all?" Belle screamed.

"Because I have a duty to the crown to find a Queen and produce an heir," Erik snapped back. Belle's eyes went wide and she hauled off and slapped him. Erik stumbled back in shock.

"Go to hell," Belle growled. She threw her engagement ring at his head and snarled, "We're done. I will not be a responsibility that needs to be fulfilled. Now get of my room."

Erik stared at her for a second seemingly lost and took a step toward Belle, but then thought better of it and left the room with a condescending, "You will change your mind. I will see you at dinner."

Belle screamed in rage and threw a vase at the door. A loud crash split through the air like a shot, and two minutes later Jareth rushed into the room.

"Belle?" Jareth asked as he watched the woman he was falling in love with shake with rage.

"I hate this place!" Belle screamed tears were streaming down her face, "I just want to be somewhere else."

"Do you want me to take you home?" Jareth asked. He could plainly see that she no longer had her engagement ring on. He felt light on the inside, but her obvious distress made the happy balloon in Jareth's stomach puncture and deflate.

"No," Belle groaned, "I don't want to be there either."

An idea struck Jareth and his eyes brightened. Why not show her his Kingdom? Of course it wasn't as beautiful as the others….but maybe Belle would like it anyway? Besides, it wasn't like he had a choice. Belle didn't want to stay here nor did she want to go home. So his Kingdom was really the only option.

"I know a place," Jareth replied. He knew that his mother would be displeased about his leaving, but he could see that Belle was distressed and he would not stand for it. He snapped his fingers and suddenly her bag was filled with all her things. Belle sniffled and looked a little shocked. Then Jareth took her bag in one hand and gently wrapped his arms around Belle. She snuggled against him and sniffled as Jareth popped out of his parent's Kingdom and into his own.

* * *

This isn't very long I know, but I just had to go this direction. I really was rather shocked myself that this chapter went this way. Review and tell what you think.


	5. What Belle Finds in the Labyrinth

Hello my readers! I'm sorry that it has been so long since I last updated. I have only had time to work on To Save A Soul which is my top priority in the fanfiction department, however due to certain life circumstances (it finally bit me in the ass) I have hardly had for my homework let alone recreation. However I did have plenty of time today so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Belle looked up and found herself on a hill overlooking a crumbling maze. The sky was covered with grey storm clouds, and the wind was a bit cold. It was nothing like the sunny, cheerful Kingdom that she had left. Belle was not sure she liked this place.

"Where are we?" Belle asked looking around. The place really was unhappy looking.

Jareth could tell Belle was not at all charmed, and his shoulders drooped. Really? What had he been expecting? His Kingdom was gloomy and unhappy. Much like himself, why did he think that Belle would like it?

"My Kingdom," Jareth replied in a tense voice. He looked down at Belle and tightened his hold. Belle looked up and saw the hurt in his eyes. She bit her lip and asked, "But….why would your Kingdom look so….sad?"

"Maybe because I am?" Jareth snarled. They then popped from the hill, and Belle then found herself in a large crown room. There were odd little creatures that she assumed were goblins running everywhere, there were dirt and chicken droppings on the floor, and the noise was unbearable. Jareth's voice rang out over the din and they were quiet instantly.

"Hogwort!" Jareth snarled as a dumpy little dwarf scurried into the room, "Find a somewhat clean room for Belle. But make sure that it is close to mine."

"Yes sir," the little dwarf replied bowing low. She watched as he waddled off giving her glances over his shoulder. She could tell he was worried, although she had no idea why. Belle glanced at Jareth who was glowering at the floor. She sighed and took his arm.

"Are you going to show me around or am I going to get lost?" Belle smiled winningly but Jareth still glowered at the floor. Belle sighed and placed her hand under his chin. Making him look at her she asked, "What's wrong Jareth?"

"Nothing….it's just….I shouldn't have brought you here," Jareth replied sullenly.

"Why not?" Belle asked biting her lip.

"You don't like it here," Jareth growled trying to look away, but Belle wouldn't allow it.

She gave him a cheeky grin and replied, "But I just got here."

Jareth didn't respond to her smile.

"I know my Kingdom isn't as….beautiful as my parent's," Jareth replied with a snarl, "But if you gave it a chance…."

There was something in his eyes that Belle saw as he gazed at her. It was a desperation that she didn't understand.

"I am giving it a chance," Belle replied placing both her hands on his cheeks. She smiled up at him and fought the rather sudden and strong urge to kiss him, "I know full well that first glances can be deceiving."

Jareth smirked a little and nodded. She smiled back and pulled him into a hug. The Goblins were suddenly quiet as they watched their King intertwine with the strange woman. It was an odd sight to behold. Hoggle waddled back into the throne room, but stopped in his tracks when he saw the sight before him. His jaw dropped and he just stared. Finally, he cleared his throat causing Jareth to stiffen, but the woman did nothing more then look over her shoulder. She beamed at him and asked, "Is something wrong….Hogwort?"

"Hoggle," Hoggle supplied, with a smile.

"What do you need Hoggle," Belle asked. She still had one arm around Jareth. Jareth had a hold of her waist and was looking at her with hungry eyes. He seemed unaware of his surroundings.

"Yes Hoggle," Jareth said faintly too dazed to purposively mess up Hoggle's name. Belle smiled up at him, "What is the matter?"

"Her room is ready sir," Hoggle replied with a warm smile toward Belle. The look that was in Jareth's eyes was unmistakable. He wanted the girl.

"Which one?" Jareth asked as he pulled her closer. Belle looked a little surprised, but said nothing. She just smiled and leaned against Jareth's chest.

"The room beside yours sir," Hoggle replied with a bright smile. Jareth nodded and went to take a step toward the bags but Hoggle beat him to it.

"I will take her to her room sir," Hoggle replied with a bright smile Belle's way.

"Fine," Jareth bit out but he seemed reluctant to let her leave his arms. Hoggle tried not to stare, but he was failing. It just seemed so….odd.

Belle smiled at Jareth and pulled away. She felt cold and hugged herself giving Jareth a sunny smile. She then followed Hoggle down a long, dusty, vacant corridor. Despite what she said had told Jareth she was unsure about his Kingdom. It seemed so…depressing. Yet, she knew that Kingdom's generally reflected the attitudes of the king, and that the depression that was blighting this land was also blighting Jareth's soul. Belle felt her insides freeze. Could Jareth be depressed? If so, how could she possibly help him?

Of course she was also afraid somewhat of Jareth. The way he was looking at her….was Sarah right? Could Jareth have feelings for her? If so, how deep were they? She couldn't bear it if she were only a distraction for Jareth. If she was nothing more than a band-aid for his depression it would break her heart clean in two. She knew that it was a little silly to become so attached to him so soon, however there was something special about Jareth; something different and new. He was worth falling in love with. Belle hoped that Jareth believed the same about her.

"Here we are Miss," Hoggle crocked out and Belle smiled down at the dwarf. She helped Hoggle push open the door and caught her breath.

The room was beautiful, if a bit dusty. There were blue velvet curtains along the windows, a large oak four poster bed against the wall, protruding into the middle of the room. The curtains that surrounded the bed were blue silk and entirely see through. There was an oak nightstand by the bed, an oak wardrobe and dresser on the far wall standing next to each other, and in front of a window there was an oak desk complete with dusty stationary, quill pens, and an ink bottle. There was a door beside the bed and Belle was puzzled to where it led.

"That's your bathroom miss," Hoggle said noting her confusion, "But you shouldn't use it yet. I'll have the maids clean it for you. It's rather dirty."

"Thank-you Hoggle," Belle replied with a bright smile. Hoggle smiled back and left the room with a spring in his steps. He whistled as he made his way towards the maid corridors. Things were changing, and he felt as if it was for the better.

* * *

Jareth was pacing his throne room. He hated how his castle looked. He had never worried about it before. Not even with Sarah, but then he had a plan to woo her. He was fumbling in the dark with Belle. He didn't like it. Jareth was the feared Goblin King, but Belle turned him into a fumbling idiot. However, he was not about to change his attitude. He knew what acting like the Goblin King had cost him. Jareth was a person that learned from his mistakes.

He turned around and stopped suddenly. He almost fell. Jareth's eyes widened and Belle grinned and walked toward him. She wore a bright blue sundress with white Grecian sandals, and she had her hair pinned up in a lose bun. She looked lovely and completely natural. If he thought she looked wonderful in pants he thought she looked amazing in that dress.

"So, are you going to show me the castle or am I going to have to twist your arm?" Belle asked. Jareth swallowed and she found herself in awe at his reaction. He looked flustered and Belle could barely believe it. He was acting this way because of her? It seemed unreal. Erik never acted this way. Nobody did. It made her feel warm inside and giggly. Belle refused to giggle like a school girl though.

"Belle….you look….amazing," Jareth breathed taking a small step toward her. Belle bit back a giggle and blushed. Jareth took this as encouragement and held out his arm for her giving her a cheeky little grin. Belle gave him a warm smile and intertwined their arms and she demurely said,

"Thank-you kind sir."

Jareth laughed, and before he thought better of it bent forward and kissed her forehead. .

"Never lose your sense of humor Belle," Jareth whispered in her ear before he straightened and began to lead Belle out of the throne room. Belle sucked in a breath and allowed him to lead her out. If Jareth was not serious about her, she was in a lot of trouble, because she was quite serious about him.

They spent the rest of the evening exploring his castle. It was dusty and dirty and Belle clucked her tongue many times. Jareth was so embarrassed that he finally stopped the tour and redirected her outside to the gardens, but found that he was equally as embarrassed about them. They were overgrown and the flowers had grown out into the walkways. Random trees were spotted in various places, some even poking out of the broken stone of the Labyrinth. However, despite this chaos Belle found a wild beauty about the garden.

"I'm sorry about the state of my Kingdom," Jareth finally said as they sat upon a broken piece of the Labyrinth.

"What happened?" Belle asked. She was a blunt person and she could not lie to Jareth. His Kingdom was a disaster.

"The Labyrinth is magical," Jareth began with a sigh, "Much more than the other fey lands. In some ways it is the land of Dreams."

"Wait, are you telling me that you're the Sandman?" Belle gave Jareth a skeptical look and Jareth couldn't help but laugh.

"No," Jareth sniggered, "However, my Kingdom is the home of the Sandman."

"Really?" Belle looked intrigued.

Jareth smiled, "Of course. The Tooth Fairy also dwells here as does Father Time."

"What about Santa Clause?" Belle teased and Jareth smiled.

"He resides in the Winter Lands at the very top of my Kingdom," Jareth replied with a smug smile, "It is the only part of the fey world that is directly attached to the human world."

"Really?" Belle's eyes were bugged out and Jareth took her hand in his. She looked like everyone of her dreams had come true and Jareth couldn't help but think she was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"I wouldn't lie about this," Jareth replied with a softened smile, "My land is the home of many misfits."

"I like that," Belle replied leaning her head on his shoulder, "But that doesn't tell me why your land is depressed."

"My land is directly attached to my emotions," Jareth replied with a sigh, "The Labyrinth is a magical construct that has been here since the fey world was created. Father could no longer handle the direct link he had with the blasted place so he gave the Labyrinth to me. At first all was well however, people stopped believing in the Goblin King and the fey people, and nobody was running the Labyrinth. I became bored and when I became bored the Labyrinth changed. The vibrancy of my land dimmed. I soon became bitter and my land turned bitter. The last ten years I have been depressed and tired, and my land only became worse. My people have adapted although I question how well. The outer fringes of my Kingdom are still fertile and most of the fey people have developed communities there. However, the last few decades they have become corrupt, and my people have become afraid. The Goblins are the only ones that seem unaffected, although they can adapted to any situation. They truly are amazing even if they are unruly."

Belle whistled. This was a problem, and she felt that she had to fix it. Jareth was not a bad person. He was just extremely unhappy, but his people were paying the price. He needed to stop.

Jareth saw the frown on Belle's face and withdrew from her. He looked away from her, ashamed, "What you must think of me."

He shook his head and refused to look at her.

Belle sighed and stood. She knelt in front of him and tried to make him look at her. He resolutely refused.

"I don't think you are a bad person Jareth," Belle replied urgently, "You are an amazing person, but I do think you are horribly unhappy and due to your unfortunate connection you have with your Kingdom it is affecting everyone."

Jareth looked at her and his eyes were somewhat glassy. She knew that he was having a hard time holding it together. She took his face in her hands and whispered, "You can cry. That would be okay."

"I'm tired of crying," Jareth admitted, "I want to smile."

"You have been smiling," Belle pointed out with a soft smile of her own.

"Yes I have," Jareth agreed leaning forward. There was a hunger in his eyes that shot right through Belle, "Do you want to know why?"

"Why?" Belle was becoming slightly breathy and she was beginning to tingle all over. She moved her hands onto his shoulders.

Jareth took her face in his hands and ran his thumb over her lips, "Because of you."

"Me?" Belle felt herself burn with anticipation. She could hardly stand it.

"Yes you," Jareth's face was close it hers and she could feel his breath on her face. Her core was burning and she was about to pass out from excitement, "You are so amazing…"

Jareth trailed off as he looked at her and she could have sworn that he turned the word amazing into a moan. It was incredibly erotic.

"I am?" Belle whispered. She couldn't stop asking questions. It was incredible to her that he thought of her like this. No man ever had. Not even Erik.

"Yes," Jareth groaned and he closed the gap between them. Their lips molded together and Belle moaned at the contact. In response Jareth brought Belle closer to him. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss causing Belle to wine a little. Jareth smiled into the kiss and sucked on her bottom lip. Belle gripped his shoulders and Jareth nipped her lips pulling back with a smirk. Belle moved her head back intending to look at Jareth but he replaced his lips. This time he deepened the kiss even further and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Belle stopped startled and so do Jareth. He was about to pull away thinking he had done something wrong when Belle actually launched herself at him. He wrapped her in his arms bringing her against him and continued with his menstruations. Belle was straddling him and Jareth couldn't believe she was responding so to him.

It was heavenly to kiss her. Belle tasted like strawberries and smelled like apples. Her hair was soft and he found that he took pleasure in gripping her rounded hips. He could feel her skin through her dress and he felt himself respond accordingly. In fact he did not think he had ever been as aroused as he was at that moment. Belle's hands were tangled in his hair and she was battling for dominance inserting her tongue into his mouth causing him to moan and move his hands further south. Finally, Belle slowly pulled away from Jareth. Jareth leaned his forehead against hers and they sat there trying to slow their labored breathing. Belle was comfortably straddling Jareth and Jareth was kneading her hips gently and lovingly.

"Belle," Jareth's voice caught and he cleared it, "Belle?"

"Yes Jareth," Belle's voice was shaky.

"What does this mean?"

Belle gave him a puzzled look, "I…don't….know….I…."

She stopped a look of hurt on her face.

Jareth saw that his indecision had hurt Belle. He was about to clarify his statement when they heard someone clear their throat. They both looked up and found Erik standing over them, the picture of a scorned lover.

Okay guys I hate these stupid line! Ugh...anyway OMG they finally kissed! But wait Erik saw them! The plot thickens. FYI you guys might actually want to kill me before this story is over, but I want to say now...I LOVE YOU! DON'T KILL ME!

As always please review and tell me if I am awesome and if not please tell me why, NICELY!


	6. How Both Brothers Lose Themselves

Jareth swiftly stood, Belle snug in his arms. He gently sat her down and then stepped between Belle and Erik. Jareth knew that once Erik dropped all pretense of emotionless he was well and truly dangerous.

"What do you think you are doing?" Erik growled taking a step toward his brother and ex-fiancé.

Jareth still did not answer. He really did not have to considering what Erik had stumbled upon. Belle gripped Jareth's shoulder. She had never seen Erik this full of emotion before, and it rather scared her. There was a kind of cruelty in the fey's eyes that bothered her.

"I cannot believe you Jareth," Erik bit out his breathing labored, "You complained for years about what Gerald has done to you, and then you go and do the same to me!"

Jareth neither agreed nor disagreed. He remembered how Erik was before he had repressed all of his emotions. Anger, rage, and cruelty had ruled the fey. Nobody but Oberon and Jareth had seen it. Oberon had intervened, and somehow had managed to stop Erik's cruelty. Jareth had always assumed that Erik had seen the error of his ways. He never once thought that it had been there all along, shimmering under the service.

"What do you have to say for yourself!" Erik yelled and a clap of thundered resounded over their heads. Jareth narrowed his eyes and glared at his brother.

"Kindly control your anger brother," Jareth growled his voice low but powerful, "You are in my Kingdom and you know that the very rocks head my call here."

Erik just smirked and before Jareth knew what happened Belle was by Erik's side in a flash. Jareth's eyes widened as he saw Erik grab her wrist.

"So this was your plain was it?" Erik snarled at her but Jareth launched himself forward and struck Erik. Erik let go of Belle in surprise and Jareth quickly called upon the grass to hold his arms and legs in place. Erik struggled but in vain. The grass was strengthened by Jareth's magic and it was considerably strong. Snarling Erik spat at Jareth; reason gone as the old rage consumed the normally controlled fey.

Belle stepped back from Erik in shock. Realization of what she had almost married shot through her. Erik was dangerous, and he was cruel in a way that was beyond bitter. Seeing her disgust and fear Erik threw his head back and laughed maniacally.

"You finally have what you wanted Belle," He sneered cruelly at her, "All you wanted was for me to show my emotions. What do you think of them?"  
"I don't know what to think," Belle replied faintly. He seemed to enjoy her shock and fear. It was almost like he was feeding off her, and she shivered. Erik was extremely cruel. She was amazed at how much of a manipulator he was.

"I've rendered you speechless," Erik laughed, "Well….there is a first time for everything. Normally you won't shut-up."

Jareth glared at Erik and took a step toward Erik, "YOU do not speak to her you bastard. Do you understand?"  
"Funny how the man who STOLE my fiancé calls me the BASTARD?" Erik thundered resuming his struggling.

"If you had treated her with one ounce of love she would not have left you," Jareth reminded him but Erik glared.

"She was happy enough with me before I brought her here," Erik reminded Jareth but Belle shook her head.

"I haven't been truly happy since I consented to be your wife," Belle said quietly, "You used to show me some emotion. I thought you loved me, and that I loved you. But that was not love Erik."

Belle looked at Jareth, "I've shared more emotion with Jareth in two days then we have in six months. What does that say Erik?"

Erik looked between the two. He could practically feel the love vibrating between them and he felt disgusted with himself. He wanted to love, he needed to love. Erik had tried so hard to love Belle, allowing some emotions to bleed into his normally icy demeanor. However, he had never felt that all consuming fire nor had he ever felt selfless. In fact the more he tired to love Belle the crueler he became. She had demanded emotion from him and now she was getting the full spectrum.

Erik narrowed his eyes. In his own warped and twisted way he had come to love his little Belle, and there was no way she was leaving him for his underachieving little brother.

"She's mine," Erik growled crouching like a dog over a bone.

Jareth cocked his eyebrow but before he could say anything Belle found herself nose to nose with Erik.

"Let's get something straight. I have not been nor am I, yours."

"You consented to be my wife!" Erik raged launched himself forward. Belle jerked away, stumbled, and fell. She had no idea how to deal with Erik like this. He was entirely consumed with rage.

"Look Erik I'm sorry that I hurt you," Belle began trying a different approach. She began to realize that she had to defuse the situation or it would spiral out of control, "But I cannot be with a man who cannot show any emotions other then anger and cruelty."

Erik narrowed his eyes. He finally stopped struggling and stood to his full height. Glaring at the two he snarled, "You have betrayed me Jareth as a brother with this little whore. You deserve punishment for such an action."

"Don't you dare call her a whore," Jareth snarled talking a step toward Erik, "You know nothing about her. All you cared about was what she could do for you. If you had known anything about Belle you would have known she wouldn't have put up with that for long."

Erik snarled at Jareth and spat a string of words in a language that Belle did not recognize. Jareth's eyes widened and he looked at Belle in horror. Before she could ask what Erik's words meant, she felt a pain rip through her. It was as if she were being split in two and flung in opposite directions. Jareth's screams were the last thing she heard before an inky blackness overtook her senses.

Jareth fell to his knees and was helpless as he watched the inky darkness overtake Belle. Suddenly both disappeared. Jareth stared at the spot she had stood and tried to find some sign that evil had been there, but the grass was undisturbed. Not a blade of grass was broken. It was as if she had never been there. In fact, memories of Belle were seeping from his mind like sand through a sieve. He glanced at Erik and whispered brokenly, "How could you?"

Erik said nothing. He too was shocked by what he had done. He had wanted to punish his brother. Never did he think he would utter those horrible words he had first seen a long time ago.

Suddenly a crack of magical energy resounded through the quiet garden and Oberon and the rest of the family stood before them. Gerald quickly ran towards Jareth but Tatiana restrained him with her magic.

"Who dares used the forbidden language in my domain?" Oberon thundered. He stood tall and regal the very picture of an avenging Angel. Jareth said nothing as he stared at the spot where he thought Belle had once been. His mind was so fuzzy and he desperately clung to his memories of Belle.

"Son," Tatiana kneeled before Jareth and asked, "Where is Belle?"

Jareth looked into her eyes confusion marring his beautiful face, "Who is Belle?"

Tatiana and the rest sucked in a breath and Tatiana placed her hands on her son's shoulders, "Darling, don't you remember anything?"

"Of course," Jareth replied standing. He was so confused. What was going on? He barely remembered the last few days. It was as if he had been through a three day bender. In fact, the last thing he really remembered was a search for wine, "Except I seem to be hung over. I remember nothing of the family reunion mother. Is it over?"

"Oh no…." Sara gasped and she glared at Erik who was rubbing his wrists. The grass restraints had dropped from Erik's wrists and ankles once the memories of Belle were ripped from Jareth's mind.

"What did you do Erik?" Sara cried as she wrapped her arms around Gerald's waist.

"He spoke the language of the Nightmare Realm," Oberon growled, "He sent Belle to the Nightmare Land."

"But why does Jareth not remember her?" Aqua asked stepping forward, her usually stoic face pinched upon seeing Jareth so altered.

"Because the spell was made to separate lovers from one another," Oberon growled, "Erik must have used it upon Jareth and Belle." He glared at his elder son and snarled, "I warned you two-hundred years ago boy, were that temper of yours was going to lead you, but I see my words were only effective for a short time."

"Father…."Erik faltered. He was shocked and appalled with himself. He wanted to hurt Jareth not destroy him. He looked at his little brother, so bewildered and he felt two separate emotions stab through him. Part of him was ashamed at his actions, but another part, a much larger part, was reveling in his power. He had rendered his brother low, and he knew that he could do it again if he wanted to. It was a powerful thought.

Jareth stood and looked blankly at the group. Who was Belle and why did his heart constrict every time he heard her name. Jareth furrowed his eyebrows in thought. Belle….who was Belle? He closed his eyes and for one second he felt a pressure on his lips. He opened his eyes and touched his lips but nothing was there. What was going on? He took a step forward and swayed. His mother had to hold him upright.

"It's time for you to go to bed son," Tatiana told her youngest, "Erik used powerful magic to rid you of your memories."

"Did I know Belle?" Jareth asked and Tatiana looked at her son sadly. The spell was horrible in itself, but when it was used to separate those meant for each other…it was unforgiveable. And now her son had to live the rest of his life without knowing why he would never truly be happy again. She could barely stand it.

"Yes dear," Tatiana replied.

"Shouldn't we go and find her?" Jareth asked with childlike innocence. If he wasn't so confused he would have already known that answer.

"We cannot son," Oberon said gently, placing a hand on his son's shoulder, "Belle is forever lost."

Upon hearing those words Jareth felt his soul break and his mind shut down. The pain was too much and he fell upon the ground allowing him self to morn a woman he could not remember.

* * *

I have had what my BF deems a Joss moment. If any of you have seen Buffy the Vampire Slayer you'll understand that statement. Review and tell me what you think. Sorry if the grammer and sentence structure sucks more than normal. Also I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I left you at a horrible spot too and now I've done it again. Bad me, Bad!


	7. The Meaning of True in True Love

Sorry for the wait! Finals and all that jazz. I hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

Belle stood in the middle of the black mist and felt her insides freeze. She tried moving but she was immobile. The mist swirled around her face and then spread before her. The middle quickly began lightening until she could see shapes in the light. Soon she saw a clear picture of the garden she had been taken from, and then she heard sounds. It was like a television except it showed real life. Suddenly, that station changed and she was in a room she had never seen before.

Tatiana was sitting on a bed that had black silk curtains and black silk sheets. Jareth was lying in the middle of it looking as white as death. Her heart constricted upon seeing him. She yelled to them, but as she feared they could not hear her.

"Why do I feel like this mother?" Jareth asked looking at Tatiana, "I can't remember anything."

Belle stood straight and tall and frowned. What was Jareth saying?

"Do you remember the letter I sent you?" Tatiana asked and Jareth nodded.

"Belle is Erik's fiancé," Tatiana answered and Jareth frowned, "Or rather his ex-fiancé."

"But then why do I feel as if my soul is splitting in two?" Jareth's voice sounded so lost and Belle felt tears stream down her face. He didn't remember her.

"Because Belle is your true love," Tatiana replied with a sigh, "Erik's spell proved that."

"I don't understand," Jareth replied with a depressed sigh.

"Erik was not treating Belle well. You two met and both of you fell in love."

"How much of my memories have been taken?" Jareth asked sitting up. He wrapped his arms around his bare waist. Belle bit her lip. She could not turn her eyes away from Jareth's. There was so much pain and she knew that if she did not do something soon the Labyrinth would die, and Jareth would forever be a ghost in his own castle.

"Two days," Tatiana replied with a smile, "You two did not waste much time."

Jareth nodded and bit his lip. He rolled off the bed and stood. He looked around him lost, "Mother…why can't we find Belle?"  
Belle's blood froze. What were they talking about?

"She is in the Nightmare Land," Tatiana replied with a sigh, "Nobody has ever come back from there. There is no way into that realm from here."

Belle's eyes widened and she looked around. As far as she could see was all black and dark. She felt her breathing become constricted and she soon found herself falling into a panic attack. She looked at Jareth and tried to calm herself.

"Mother, I cannot leave her there," Jareth looked at Tatiana so desperately, "I cannot stand the thought. My heart breaks at the very thought and I cannot even remember her!"

Belle bit her lips and a few tears slid from her face. Jareth was so torn and frazzled. Tatiana seemed so sad, and now she found that she was forever stuck in this inky blackness. Belle shivered. Suddenly, the screen was gone and she was again plunged into darkness. Belle screamed for the screen to come back, but her pleas feel on deaf ears. She looked around and found the darkness closing in. Her eyes widened when she realized the darkness was moving. There was something in that darkness. Suddenly she heard a growl and she stumbled back. Belle had no idea what it was or where she was or anything, but she did know that if she stayed still whatever it was, was going to hurt her. Therefore, she turned tail and ran like the hounds of hell were after her. She expected at any moment to slam into something, but she never did. She kept gathering speed but the growling and snarling only came closer. Finally, Belle couldn't run anymore so she skidded to a stop and swirled around. She expected to see a nightmare monster, but nothing was there.

Belle whimpered and fell to her knees. She had never felt such terror in her life. Breathing hard she was about to stand again when she heard an inhuman shriek coming from all around her. Quickly Belle jumped to her feet and looked around, but nothing was there. She felt as if the shadows were tightening around her. It was so black, yet she could see the dark mist as clear as day. It was as if there was constant moonlight.

She twirled around but she still could not find the source of the scream. Belle hugged her self and decided to walk in what she hoped was north. Sooner or later she felt that she would find something or someone. She just hoped it would be soon. The silence and darkness was deafening.

* * *

Jareth stared out of his window. The cool breeze hit his face and he closed his eyes. He tried so hard to remember this Belle person but he never could. Sighing he stood and left his bedroom. He began to walk down the hallway when he noticed the bedroom door next to his was ajar. Frowning he opened the door cautiously, but there was no one inside. He was about to leave when he noticed a suitcase on the bed. Curious he walked towards the bed and flipped opened the lid. The suitcase was filled with women's clothing. His heart began to pound.

These were Belle's things.

He shifted through the clothes and stopped when he found a balled up black shirt at the bottom. Jareth frowned and smoothed the shirt out. He saw words in big block white letters: Supernatural.

"_Supernatural?" Jareth asked cocking his eyebrow. Belle looked down and smirked._

_ "It's an amazing television show that you should totally watch!" _

_ " Belle," Jareth drawled, "You do seem to be bringing out your inner fan-girl."_

_ "Shut it Jareth," Belle growled with a frown. Jareth just laughed causing Belle to shake her head at him. "So Your Royal Annoyingness, what do you want?"_

"_Can't I just visit to bask in your Goddess like glow?"_

Jareth shook his head and his eyes widened. Belle liked Supernatural of that he was certain. He remembered the conversation but he remembered not what she looked like or where they were. He sighed and was about to replace the shirt when he suddenly brought it to his nose.

_ It was heavenly to kiss her. Belle tasted like strawberries and smelled like apples. Her hair was soft and he found that he took pleasure in gripping her rounded hips. He could feel her skin through her dress and he felt himself respond accordingly. In fact he did not think he had ever been as aroused as he was at that moment._

Jareth closed his eyes and nuzzled the shirt. He was about to replace it when he once again made an impulsive decision. He pulled off his pressed white shirt and replaced it with Belle's dirty, wrinkled, tee shirt. He was lucky that Belle liked wearing shirts larger then what she needed.

He sighed and once again shifted through her clothes but nothing came back to his mind. Frustrated Jareth slammed the lid and quickly left the room. Biting his lip he walked into his throne room and looked around. Hoping that something would come back to him, but nothing did. Gritting his teeth he headed outside to where he had seen his parents.

"Mother!" Jareth called. Tatiana looked up as did Oberon. He grimaced when he saw what his son was wearing, however he said nothing. He understood his son's actions, even if his son did not.

"Jareth you should be sleeping!" Tatiana scolded but Jareth just waved her words away.

"Can you show me where Belle slept at your castle mother?"

"Why dear?" Tatiana frowned thinking her son was wallowing in his grief.

"Because certain items have triggered some memories," Jareth was urgent and he pulled at the bottom of the shirt, "This shirt already has triggered two memories and I believe I can remember more if I am where we spent the most time."

"Jareth…" Tatiana began but Oberon cut her off, "That may work son."

"You think father?" Jareth asked uncertainly in his voice. He had never been this vulnerable with this father, not since he was a little boy, but there was something so…understanding about his father now that he could not help but feel close to him for the first time.

"Yes son," Oberon then grabbed Jareth's arm and they both disappeared from Jareth's garden and reappeared in front of the entrance to the white room

"_You have me silly," Belle replied with a playful smile. "I'll watch over you."_

"_And how will you know what I need?" Jareth asked looking at her. A smirk of his own graced his lips. _

_Belle rolled her eyes and cocked her eyebrow, "Pu-lease, I am awesome and amazing. Plus I'm all knowing. You are in safe and capable hands Mr. King of the Labyrinth."_

Jareth sucked in a breath and opened the door and entered the white room.

"_Do you need something Jareth?" Belle finally asked when Jareth didn't seem forthcoming. _

_ "I actually wanted to know where Erik put you," Jareth replied inviting himself in. Belle scowled at his back. _

_ "I had no idea that the dumb sod, put you in this god awful room," Jareth continued, "In fact this was the last room I checked."_

_ "I'm sorry to have been so much trouble to you," Belle replied sarcastically, "Now what do you want?"_

_ "I want to get to know my future sister-in-law," Jareth replied lounging in an awful white chair._

_ Belle cocked her right eye-brow up and said, "Really? Well…I value manners. That is defiantly something you should know."_

Jareth looked around and another memory crept into his mind.

_"Belle?" Jareth asked as he watched the woman he was falling in love with shake with rage. _

_ "I hate this place!" Belle screamed tears were streaming down her face, "I just want to be somewhere else."_

_ "Do you want me to take you home?" Jareth asked. He could plainly see that she no longer had her engagement ring on. He felt light on the inside, but her obvious distress made the happy balloon in Jareth's stomach puncture and deflate. _

_ "No," Belle groaned, "I don't want to be there either."_

_ An idea struck Jareth and his eyes brightened. Why not show her his Kingdom?_

Jareth swallowed tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. He could remember the entire conversation, but he could not remember what she looked like or what he was doing. All he could remember were the words, never her face. He closed his eyes. Jareth would make do with her voice

Belle had such a beautiful voice.

Turning towards his father he asked, "Where else did we spend time?"

Oberon smiled grimily at his son and led him out of the white room. He should have known that his youngest would be too stubborn to let his love go. Maybe remembering Belle would bring Belle back to them.

* * *

Belle stopped walking and crumpled to the ground. She had been walking for what she felt was forever, and she still could not find anyone. Everything was the same and Belle was scared out of her mind. She could hear Tatiana's voice telling her she was stuck in this darkness forever and she sobbed placing her hands over her eyes. The tears trailed down her cheeks and her body shook with fear. Mocking laughter resounded all around her making Belle cry even harder. She couldn't take this anymore. She wanted out. Frustrated she screamed one word,

"Jareth!"

* * *

Jareth was walking through the gardens following his father when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and stumbled. He fell to his knees and clutched his stomach.

"Son?" Oberon kneeled before his son. He had never seen Jareth in such pain, "What happened?"

"Belle," Jareth whispered, "She's so afraid."

Oberon looked at his son in surprise. When he had first discovered Erik's obsession with the Nightmare Land and the dark language of the realm he had read extensively one the subject. There had not been much, but he had discovered that no one had ever recovered the memories of the loved ones sent to that dark region; until now.

Jareth looked up and his face was the most vulnerable Oberon had ever seen it.

"We have to find her father," Jareth begged, "We just have to. I can't let her rot in Hell."

"We won't," Oberon vowed. He had never been a good father. The children had always gotten on his nerves, and avoided him as much as possible. Now that he was older and his Kingdom peaceful he realized just how much he had affected his children and he was deeply regretful. However, he did not know how to show his emotions toward his children. Now as he kneeled before his son he knew that giving Jareth his never ending support was a step in the right direction.

"We will find her, but you much remember her to find her."

"You think so?" Jareth asked and Oberon helped him to stand.

"Yes son I do," He gripped Jareth's shoulder and then quickly let ago. They had a job to do and he would be damned if they stopped now they were getting closer.

Erik sat in the corner of his little cell. He still could not believe his own parents had damned him to the dungeons like a commoner. There was a small part of him that believed he deserved this punishment; however that large poisonous part of him wanted to rage against everyone. There was some part of him that was extremely bitter, and he knew where it stemmed from.

He had grown up alone. Aqua and Diana were not born until he was in his late nineties. None of them knew what it was like to live with Oberon and Tatiana in those early years. The screaming was loud and the battles were many. Neither of his parents was emotionally attached to him. In fact, they seemed indifferent to him. It was not until Aqua came along that Tatiana was actually ready to be a mother. Seeing Aqua have his mother's entire attention, something he had strived for and never received, broke his heart. Seeing his indifferent father open up to Gerald and then Jareth made him want to hurt someone. Soon he hated his family, especially his parents and dived into the dark arts. He was fascinated by the Nightmare Realm, but Oberon did not approve and threatened to bind the fey's magic. Erik had consented to Oberon's power and focused on controlling his urge to research. However the only way he could control that urge was to control all of his emotions because they contributed to the problem in the first place. Soon, he became cold and emotionless, but he was safe. He would not lose his magic, the most important thing in his life.

In return he earned the right to take the throne once his parents moved on, and then he had found Belle. He still could not believe how wrong that had gone. Erik knew he deserved this pain, but she had left him. She should not have gone back on her word. If she did not love him she should have refused his hand. Erik took his promises seriously and he held others to their word. They could have worked it out, but she had chosen to leave him for his brother.

As Erik thought about his situation he felt more and more angry. He could not understand why Belle, an unusually honest woman, had gone back on her word. It had never happened until she had met Jareth. Erik stopped thinking and dwelt on Jareth. Soon he came to a conclusion; it was Jareth's fault.

Jareth had charmed his fiancé away. Jareth made her ungrateful and unfaithful. Maybe he should have tried harder to show Belle more emotion. Maybe he should have been kinder, more loving. However, she should not have left him for that. They could have worked on it. They need not have married until they were both happy. He scoffed at the thought of Belle and Jareth as soul mates. That was something he had never believed in and was never going to. The spell worked when two people cared for the other true, but it did not specify between loved ones and true loves.

Narrowing his eyes Erik stood to his full height. He had wrongly sent Belle to the Nightmare Lands and he was going to find some way to save her. He would show Belle who the more powerful fey was, and she would come crawling back to him. Belle would soon see the error of her ways, of that he was sure. He just hoped he would not have to "help" her see.

Gathering his power he ripped through the wards Oberon had put in place around his cell and left for his room. There was a book on the Nightmare Lands there that he had hid from his father and had glanced into from time to time. He would research it and then find Belle.

Oberon frowned as he heard the alarm bells and looked at Jareth who was standing before the family fountain.

"I will be back son something is wrong with Erik's cell," Oberon stated and then disappeared. Jareth nodded locked inside of a memory.

_"Do you like it here?" Jareth asked as the clouds slowly made their way past them. _

_ "Sure," Belle replied with a yawn. "It's beautiful, although I'm sure I could enjoy it more if I weren't so upset with Erik."_

_ "Oh?" Jareth asked intrigued. His stomach felt funny for some reason. _

_ "Never mind," Belle replied biting her lip. "I don't want to bore you."_

_ "You won't bore me," Jareth replied laying on her side and looking at her. "I have often wondered what you could see in my stoic brother."_

_ "He wasn't…."Belle stopped and shook her head. "I didn't want a guy that would just pressure me to have sex. I wanted a mature man who cared about me and would put a relationship before his own sex drive. I'm the type to wait before I marry and it's hard to be with a guy in my world nowadays."_

_ "I can see where this is going," Jareth replied finishing for her, "You found a mature man, but he seems to put himself before you."_

_ "Exactly," Belle groaned and sat up, "I just don't know if I can deal with a man who puts his job before his family." She shook her head "I understand that he's a King and I will be a Queen with my own responsibilities, but I feel like he puts things before spending time with me unnecessarily. I mean, would it have killed him to have put something off and spend time with me?"_

Jareth pulled himself from the memory and sighed. He still could only hear the voices, but an image was beginning to grow in his mind. Thoughtfully, he looked at the castle and ran towards the parlor. Where Oberon had said they had first met. He burst into the room, heart pounding and glanced at the couched. Memories flooded him.

"_I suppose you are Erik's unfortunate victim," Jareth continued with a teasing lilt and yet there was particular venom in his voice that seemed directed toward Erik but not herself, "What might your name be?"_

"_Belle Collins," Jareth tilted his head and smirked. His eyes traveled up and down Belle's form and a smile formed at his lips._

"_I am Jareth, King of the Goblins," Jareth bowed gracefully._

Another memory slammed into Jareth after the first one.

_Erik growled a little in his throat and snapped, "Where were you?"_

"_We went for a stroll in the gardens," Jareth replied frowning at Erik. He then turned his full attention to Belle. "Good God woman did you roll in the grass when I wasn't looking?"_

_Belle giggled and slapped Jareth's hand away. She ran her finger through her curls and came back with a few strands of grass. In a blink of the eye they were gone. Erik seemed to completely ignore this interaction as his gaze rested on Belle's clothes and he jumped to his feet._

"_What are you wearing?" _

_Belle looked down at herself and wrinkled her nose. It had been her intention to change before going to lunch. Mostly so Erik wouldn't have a hissy fit, but she had been having so much fun with Jareth that she had forgotten the time and now she had to watch her fiancée, who was probably older then America, have a tantrum._

"_I think she looks fine," Jareth offered and Erik snapped,_

"_Nobody asked you!"_

_Jareth went to stand but stopped. His angry expression changed and he lounged against the chair putting his feet in Belle's lap and crossing his legs. _

"_Well if you really want her to change I can take her cloths for you," Jareth informed Erik and Erik almost blew his top. Belle interrupted him. She pointed her finger at Jareth and snarled, "Look her Mr. Hot Shot. If you magic my clothes away I'll have your ass."_

_Jareth smiled lewdly at Belle as his eyes traveled up and down her body, "That is kind of the point love."_

Jareth sank onto the couch and ran his hand over the place Belle had sat and another memory of the first day they met came over him.

_He glanced at Belle and Erik and made an interesting observation. _

_While their hands were intertwined neither seemed inclined to violate the laws of personal space, nor did they seem happy. It had been his observation that young lovers enjoyed being close to the object of their affection and were generally happy in each other's company. It was odd, but maybe they had just quarreled. Glancing at her his eyes locked with Belle's, and he found himself jolted into a realization. _

_He knew Belle. _

Jareth crumpled to the floor as two days worth of memories and emotions overwhelmed him and took their place in his mind. He finally remembered everything, but Jareth's mind could not take the overload and he passed out onto the parlor floor.

* * *

So what do you think? Poor Belle, Poor Jareth, and in some ways Poor Erik. He was an unloved child, and those tend to become serial killer types. LOL

Review!


	8. The Rescue of the Fair Damsel

OMG I'm sorry guys. My life has been on huge disaster after another. I am so sorry. I don't have a beta so...read at our own risk. None of my stuff does and it says on my Profile that I don't. I do warn you guys. On the other hand thank you all so much for all of the positive reviews. You guys rock my socks. Now on to the show.

* * *

Belle was lying on the ground, although to be honest she had no way of knowing if it was ground or not. The darkness was swirling around her but she was no longer heeding it. In fact, she was ignoring everything but her memories of Jareth, the few she had at any rate. It was hard to believe that she had just met him two days ago. Her other life, the life with Erik, felt like a lifetime ago. Now all there was was Jareth. She loved him dearly, and not just as a lover but a friend and companion. She loved him for who he was, not what others wanted him to be. Yet, all was lost. Erik had not only been a cold man, but a cruel one as well. She was forever damned to remember what was and yearn for what could have been. Hot tears ran down her cheeks and she sobbed into the inky blackness that she was lying on.

"Jareth!' She moaned as she laid her cheek on the cold blackness under her, "Oh Jareth" Her voice was quiet and was muffled in the stillness that surrounded her. Yet, she did not care. It was not like Jareth would be able to hear her. She was in the nightmare lands. Forever stuck in this God awful hell. Snuffling she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She did not know how long she had been here, hours, days, weeks, months…years? No way of knowing. There was just this never ending blackness and the desperate urge to sleep.

* * *

Jareth was startled out of his unconscious state by thunder clapping in the distance. Shaking his head Jareth climbed to his feet and ran inside. The claps of thunder were coming from the throne room, frowning Jareth ran in that direction. Soon he had to shoulder his way through the mob of scared servants. Finally, he broke free and stumbled into the throne room. His father and Erik were throwing lightening and fireballs at each other. Oberon's face was a mixture of anger and deep hurt while Erik's was twisted into deep, seething pain and anger. Gritting his teeth Jareth closed his eyes and brought forth the power that he hid from the rest of his family. Lightening shot from his fingertips and slammed into Erik. Erik collapsed to his knees only to be bound by white light. He glared at Oberon and Jareth and spat at them.

"Erik," Oberon thundered, "What are you thinking son. You are already in enough trouble!"

"I was going to help Belle," Erik growled shifting uncomfortably, his arms were already going numb, "It is not her fault that Jareth took advantage of the situation between us. He turned her head, and I unfairly punished her for it when I should have punished him!"  
"Erik you dolt," Jareth shouted," Belle and I are soul mates! It would not have mattered if you had been the kindest man in the world. She and I are meant to be together."

"There is no such thing!" Erik snarled, "Our parents are proof of that."

"Erik…..." Oberon began but stopped and sighed, "My son, true love does not come to everyone, especially two people who are spoiled and selfish. Your mother and I treated each other poorly during our first centuries of marriage, and I am sad to say you had to witness the brunt of it. I am truly sorry for that."

"Apology not accepted Oberon," Erik spat, "Now let me lose old man."

"That I cannot do my son," Oberon sighed heavily, "You are an enemy to fey kind and I cannot let you lose."

Erik glared at his father and Oberon snapped his fingers. In his hands was a card-shape shaft of light, and Erik visibly paled.

"You would not," Erik began but Oberon's hard face stopped him from saying more.

"I am sorry, but your crimes call for this punishment," Oberon's voice was hard, but Jareth knew that this was killing his father on the inside. He may have not been the best of fathers, but he did love all his children.

Erik raised his head proudly and glared defiantly at his father and brother, "I will escape." Erik hissed, "One way or another."

Oberon just threw the card at his son; white light flashed brightening the entire throne room and causing Jareth and Oberon to shield their eyes. When the bright spots faded from their eyes they found Erik was gone and in his place was a sold black card with a picture of Erik on the front standing tall and proud and glaring.

"What do we do know?" Jareth asked as his father bent down and picked up Eirk's prison.

"Now I place Erik's card with the other cards and then we research. There must be some way we can enter the Nightmare Realm," Oberon replied walking toward the dungeons that was just behind the thrones. Jareth sighed, and rubbed his temples.

* * *

Oberon growled and slammed the huge tome shut, while Jareth looked thoughtful out the window.

"What does it mean? _The one that has the power of sleep, does dreams and nightmares keep_? My god I hate puzzles and prophesies!"

Jareth frowned and repeated faintly, "the power of sleep?" And then it hit him like a thunderbolt, the Sandman!

"Father I know who it is," Jareth turned from the window, "It's the Sandman!"

"Who?" Oberon frowned and racked his brain. Jareth just rolled his eyes.

"Father, do you read any of the reports I send you?"

Oberon looked fairly sheepish, "Not…..everyone. Your Kingdom is so quiet that I do not feel the need to worry about it as I do the others."

Jareth just sighed in irritation, "Father during the fourteenth century I gave a young elfin man a certain responsibility. When he was in the womb his mother polluted her body with all kinds of magical drugs. These drugs twisted his magic. All the young man did was sleep. He could not help it. He could be walking down the street and suddenly fall asleep and his soul would leave his body and he could walk around. It soon became apparent to him that he could enter people's dreams and nightmares. That was his gift, but the drugs had twisted it so he was basically useless. He never could control it and like so many others he wandered to my Kingdom.

"I felt for the man, and during one of my bouts of inspiration I gave him the job of watching over mortal's sleep."

"Surly not every one of them Jareth," Oberon interrupted, "There are many of them."

"No, not all," Jareth continued, "Those that have a particular affinity for magic or are sensitive to magic in some way. Some major players in the mortal realm, I like to keep my eye on some of the more dangerous ones."

"You truly seem to love mortals," Oberon replied carefully, "I seem to have placed you nicely."

Jareth said nothing as he looked out of the window again, "We should hurry father. I do not know how much time Belle has before she losses her mind."

Oberon agreed and Jareth placed his hand on Oberon's wrist and both of them winked out of existence only to reappear in front of an old manner house. Ivy trailed up the sides of the house slowing creeping towards the top to meet in the middle. The paint was chipped and the windows were covered in grime. Jareth sighed; Evan must have scared off another troop of servants. The only servant that seemed to be able to tolerate Evan was Charlotte, although he suspected the lass was in the love with the grumpy and ill tempered fey and love will blind the eye.

Jareth strode toward the door and pounded on the door. A small red haired woman with pointed ears and deep green eyes opened the door. She smiled when she saw the Goblin King, but the smile faded when she saw Oberon behind him. She fell into a semi-graceful curtsey and said, "Your Grace."

Oberon made a gesture and Charlotte straightened, "What can I do for you your majesties?"

"Is Evan awake? I need to speak with him. It is a matter of the utmost importance."

"Yes, he is," Charlotte stepped aside to allow the two monarchs to enter, "He is awake more often than not these days. He has finally learned how to control that thrice damned magic of his."

"Excellent," Jareth replied with a fond smile, "Would you get him for us?"

"No need," A voice came from the doorway to the kitchen. Jareth turned and there was Evan, in his customary white nightclothes and cap, although the cap seemed a bit skewed, "I was just reading. What can I do for you?"

Oberon quickly told Evan all that transpired between Erik, Belle, and Jareth. Evan looked completely offended and snarled, "Damn it! Why do people fiddle with things they do not understand? Ugh, now I will have to go and guide the girl to safety."

"You can save her?" Jareth's voice was excited and worried and relived.

"Yes, but it will not be easy, especially if the hounds have found her," Evan replied leading the monarchs into the living room.

"Hounds?" Jareth asked his eye wide, "What do you mean hounds?"

"Nightmare hounds," Evan replied, "They are created from the worst nightmares, the ones filled with blood, gore, and death. They will rip her apart if they find her, and trust me they will eventually find her."

Jareth's eyes widened and then he narrowed them, "I'm coming with you Evan, I must protect her."

"No Jareth, "Evan put his arm on his King's shoulder, "You would only be in my way and place a strain on my magic. No, you must allow me to enter the Nightmare world alone. I will be able to guide her to the exit more quickly. You must be there to receive her. Her strength will be gone when she comes out of the nightmare realm."

Jareth gritted his teeth but nodded.

"What I need you and the His Majesty to do is go to my back-yard. At the far left corner is a dark cave. That is the entrance to the Nightmare Realm, if you know how to use it. Belle will come from there," Evan gave Jareth a pat on the shoulder, "Do not worry. I will find her."

"Thank you my friend," Jareth said as he shook Evan's hand. Evan laid himself on the couch and closed his eyes. In a moment he was asleep, snoring softly.

"Come," King Oberon said as he made his way to the backdoor, "We must be there when Belle comes out. No telling what may come out with her."

Jareth looked at Evan one last time and then followed his father out the backdoor. He prayed that Evan reached Belle before the Nightmare hounds. If she died, he could not live without her, and he and his labyrinth would die from despair.

* * *

Belle was walking aimlessly, hoping to find something but finding a very large nothing. It was grating on her nerves and she did not have many of them. Then, suddenly howling began from behind her. It was not that close, but every few minutes the howling got closer. Belle gulped, the howling was coming toward her. Belle ran like a frightened rabbit hoping that the howls would fade, but they only grew closer with each passing moment. Panting Belle ran faster and faster, never slowing, never looking back, but praying that she found some reprieve from the running and the sound of the howls. They were close enough now she could hear growling in-between the howls and Belle knew that if she were to stop, whatever was pursuing her would surely kill her.

Suddenly, out of no-where, a man appeared beside her. He was wearing white nightclothes and a white cap, slightly skewed, and was keeping stride with her. Belle was so startled that she almost stopped running, but the man grabbed her arm and urged her forward.

"Now listen to me girl," the man said urgently, "I'm Evan, King Oberon and Jareth sent me. These beasts pursing you are nightmare hounds, and they are nasty. Not near as bad as hell hounds, but horrible enough. They will purse you until you give out and then they will kill you. I'm going to open a portal to the fey world for you but you have to keep running. Alright?"

"Yes," Belle panted running headlong and trying to ignore the burning pain in her chest and legs.

"Good," Evan said. He snapped his fingers and to her right there was a faint glow.

"I can't help you with the hell hounds girl," Evan replied with a sigh, "They are out of my control, but I can startle them enough for you to make it tothe opening. Remember, don't stop running no matter what. Got me?"

"Yes," Belle rasped her throat dry from panting. She changed her direction and headed straight for the door. The dog's growling was closer and she could hear the panting. Terror gripped at her heart and she put on a burst of speed right when a loud crack and a collective howl resound from behind her.

"Run girl!" Evan shouted, "You're almost there. Don't stop! One hound is still behind you!"

Belle was running as fast as she could, but she did not know if that was enough. The hound was so close now she could smell the hound, it smelled like a mixture of whisky and rotten garbage. The door was right before her when she heard a snarl. She was suddenly pitched forward into the light and she tumbled through it hitting stone and grass. Suddenly the world was filled with beautiful sunlight and she could smell flowers and live things and hear the birds sing, but she could also hear snarling on top of her. On instinct she knew that the hound was dazed and on her back, therefore she slammed her head backwards into its snout, causing it to howl in pain. Belle rolled out from under it and jumped to her feet posed to run. Suddenly a loud voice boomed one word in a strange language and the dog froze in mid-air, all except its eyes which were wildly moving around in the hound's sockets.

"Don't worry child I will rid us of the foul thing," Oberon went to move his hand but Belle yelled, "No!"

There was something about the animal. It was inky black with red blazing eyes. The fur was long and tangled and knotted, and it was as high as her chest. It must have been extremely disoriented for her to have escaped the creature. It was very ferocious, but there was something about the eyes that made her pity it. The poor creature was so scared, in this shiny world. She went forward, never noticing Jareth and put her hand on the animal's muzzle.

"Hush now you poor thing. I will not hurt you."

Suddenly the hound moved, but instead of biting her hand off, the creature nuzzled into her hand. It whimpered and she began petting the animal. It was a docile as a lamp.

"Well….I suppose we have just witnessed what the girl can do," Evan said as he and Charlotte walked toward them, "She seems to have dominion over all animals no matter how magical."

"I do?" Belle asked as she looked toward Evan.

"Apparently so," Oberon muttered, "Interesting."

"Belle!" Jareth hollered as he ran toward Belle. Belle was about to run toward Jareth when a low growl came from beside Belle. Belle patted the hound and said, "It's alright Nightmare, Jareth is okay."

Nightmare quieted and Jareth was able to take Belle into his arms and kiss her passionately. He held her to his chest, "I did not think I would ever remember you beloved. I was so worried."

"Hush love," Belle cradled his check, "I'm here now. There is no reason to worry,"

Jareth smiled and leaded his forehead on hers, "I love you Belle."

"And I love you Jareth," Belle replied kissing him softly on the lips.

Oberon smiled while Charlotte clapped and Evan smirked. Nightmare barked and tugged on Belle's clothes. Already, Jareth's realm was looking brighter than it had before, and this part of the Kingdom was not as affected by Jareth's mood as was the labyrinth itself.

Oberon placed his arm around the happy couple, "Come, we must rejoice and spread the news that love has come to make the land anew!"


	9. Lessons Must be Learned

So I went ahead and posted the rest of the story because I don't have enough internet time to post regularly. You guys have been waiting long enough. And now to the conclusion.

* * *

It had been two-weeks and the Labyrinth was beginning to turn into a lush green maze. Shrubs were growing out of the cracks in the walls and moss and ivy were growing up the sides of the walls. Flowers were budding in the gardens of the Labyrinth and the Bog was turning into a swamp lush with green things. Animals were slowly coming back to the Labyrinth. It was not even a week before Belle heard bird's singing out her window.

Under Belle's watchful eye the goblins organized themselves and began the great task of cleaning the entire castle. Hoggle was not in the least happy about it, but learned that Belle could be more vengeful than Jareth and that there were worse things than the Bog. Once the castle was cleaned than Belle split the goblins into two groups; one group was to clean-up the town around the castle, and the other was to start taking care of the gardens.

Soon other types of creatures were coming to the castle to help with the renovation; centaurs, outcast waster and earth sprites, outcast elves and feys, small winged fairies, and other creatures that Belle did not know the name of. They were all respectful, and referred to her as Princess Belle. She tried to treat them all with kindness and respect and her effort was rewarded. They all seemed to love her and respect her, especially since she helped where ever she could. She liked gardening and being useful and helping rebuild Jareth's kingdom was a very useful pastime indeed.

Nightmare had resisted being returned to his pack in the Nightmare Realm. He was quite attached to Belle, and loved exploring the bright world he had found himself in. He was very trainable and within a week was as docile as a lamb and loved nothing better than to chase the goblins. Everybody loved him and he was always seen in Belle's company.

Jareth on the other hand was rebuilding relations with the outlying towns. He was trying to take back the towns from the crooks, which would prove a very long and hard process. Jareth was also rebuilding trade and political relations with the other Kingdoms, and it would not be long before the Labyrinth flourished. Belle smiled to herself as she crawled into bed. Yes, everything was going well. All she needed to do was contact her parents and let them know what was going on with her life. Oberon and Titiana had given her the permission to confide in her parents and sister about her soon to be new family. At least, she thought it would be soon. Jareth had not asked her to marry him yet, but she did know that he would. They were soul-mates, and she knew that she would never be without Jareth. She fell asleep with a smile on her face and a song in her heart.

* * *

The throne room was crowded with feys; noble men and women, merchants, commoners and the poor. All came and crammed into the huge throne room. Rank did not seem to matter while curiosity burned. They had all come to see what would happen to the Crown Prince.

Oberon stood to his full height, his golden throne behind him. Titiana stood up from her silver throne. Both were wearing black; Oberon with gold accents, Titiana with silver. Both of their faces were sad, but also determined. Jareth was standing to Oberon's side and Belle was standing beside him. Gerald, Aqua, and Diana, were standing behind the two thrones. Sarah had opted to stay at home, her swollen belly was uncomfortable and she was afraid Erik would snap and his magic might hit her stomach and hurt or kill the child.

Oberon stood and threw Erik's prison card onto the floor. There was a swirl of light and then Erik stood blinking in the sunshine. He looked around himself and looked puzzled for a moment, but then gathered himself and stood erect.

"Well father…..what is my punishment to be?" Erik asked folding his arms across his chest and glaring at his sire. He had thought the card was punishment, but he appeared there was something more horrible his father had in mind.

"Your mother and I have agreed, as does your siblings and the council that you should be banished for all time and your magic should be stripped from you," Oberon's voice was loud as thunder, but there was a slight tremor in it that only Belle and Jareth seemed to hear. Erik turned a nasty pale of white, but he stood strong. He never said a word, he knew what he had done was against the law. There was no alternative.

Oberon's hand began to turn the color of blood, and Erik's face became even whiter. Belle closed her eyes and took a deep breath. His disobedience was not the problem here, it was Erik's inability to love someone more than himself. He was a selfish, mean-spirited, unhappy man and taking away his home and powers was not going to change that.

"King Oberon, no!" Belle yelled and ran in-between the two royals. Jareth frowned and took a step toward his beloved but Belle put up a warning hand and shook her head. The look she gave him was unmistakable; she knew what she was doing.

"Princess Belle," King Oberon began, "Why are you undermining my ruling and that of the council?" His voice was measured, but she could tell he was greatly displeased.

"I'm sorry sir," Belle began a slight tremor in her voice, "But this is not going to help him. He will still be the same man even if you take his powers and his country. A man like Erik can do a great deal of damage in the mortal world."

King Oberon pursed his lips, and the light faded from his hand.

"Only way to stop Erik from spreading his wickedness is to kill him," Oberon's voice was steady but his eyes were clearly troubled, "Would you ask me to destroy my own flesh and blood?"

Before Belle could replay Erik sneered, "Like you care father. You have never once shown me an ounce of fatherly love. If I spread wickedness, it is the wickedness you gave unto me."

Oberon did not replay, because it was true. To an extent he and Titiana were at fault. Belle turned and glared at Erik.

"Will you shut your gob," Belle hissed, "I'm trying to save your rotten life!"

"Don't do me any favors," Erik hissed back but he did shut-up.

"No my lord that is not what I meant," Belle began her voice strong with annoyance and anger, "I only meant that he would not learn anything. A punishment is only as good as the lesson that is learned from it."

"Then what do you suggest my dear?" Oberon was upset and he was barely refraining from snapping at the girl.

"Erik's main problem is that he is completely selfish," Belle continued and Erik looked as if he was going to argue but snapped his mouth shut. He didn't have the heart.

"He has no love in his heart, only hate and bitterness. He should be banished to the Bog until he can learn to love someone more than he loves himself. A part of this punishment should be that his magic is suppressed under enchantments strong enchantments that show the ugliness that he has within himself."

Oberon smiled at Belle, "Ah yes, I do see where you are going with this. I do believe it is a fairy tale my dear, called Beauty and the Beast?"  
"Yes sir," Belle replied with a smile, "It's one of my favorites."

Erik's eyes widened and he sputtered, "Father!"

Oberon locked eyes with Erik and snapped his fingers. Dark green lights swirled around Erik. Belle took a step back and then another. She did not want to be in the way of an angry Erik once this was done. Suddenly the lights went out and in Erik's place was a huge monster. He was easily eight feet tall with ebony fur, razor sharp claws, and a six inch snout. He raised his bear like head up and roared causing the fey to all back up and gasp. Erik's beautiful emerald eyes served the crowd in malice and he took a step forward. The fairy clothes that he had been wearing were still on his body, but where ripped and torn as Erik had grown. Only his cape and come through relatively intact.

Suddenly shackles sprung from the floor and wrapped around Erik's ankles and wrists but Erik ripped them from the floor roaring from anger and humiliation. Finally, Oberon snapped his fingers and Erik was gone. Belle looked at the King and he sank to his throne.

"I sent Erik to the Bog," Oberon replied with a sigh, "Will he be a danger?"

"No," Jareth replied, "Not while I live. I will go now with your leave father and make sure that Erik cannot leave the Bog. He will be imprisoned there until he has learned his lesson." Jareth took Belle's hand and the both of them winked out of the throne chamber and into Jareth's bedroom. Jareth took a crystal from his bedside table and sent it out of the bedroom window into the direction of the bog. Even from here they could hear Erik's inhuman roar. Belle shivered and hugged herself. Closing her eyes and biting her lip she asked, "Did I do the right thing Jareth?"

Jareth pulled Belle into his arms and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"He committed an inhuman act; therefore it is only right that he should become inhuman," Jareth sighed, "Your punishment was very appropriate. It does my heart good to know that you will also try and help our people my beloved."

"Our people?" Belle asked looking up into Jareth's face.

"Yes darling," Jareth replied with a little laugh, "Our people. When we marry you and I will rule jointly, as does my parents."

"But Jareth," Belle replied pulling away and smiling at her boyfriend, "You haven't asked me to marry you yet?"

"Well….." Jareth began but stopped. His eyes widened but then he burst out laughing, "Why you are right. I just took it for granted that you would marry me after all that happened. It was as if I had already asked you to marry me…but I haven't…oh good lord how stupid can I be. I actually forgot to ask you to marry me!"

Belle began to giggle and before long they were both laughing their heads off. Finally, Jareth wiped the tears from his eyes and kneeled before his beloved. One of his crystals landed into his open hand and glowed yellow. The crystal turned into a diamond ring. It was not too small, nor was it too large. It was of medium size and normal cut. The band was white gold with smaller diamonds incrusted in the band.

"My love," Jareth began, "Will you please do an old fool a favor and marry me?"

Belle smiled and said, "Of course my love. Of course"

Jareth stood and placed the ring on Belle's finger. Then he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms kissing her so passionately her toes curled. When they pulled away Jareth dragged her to the doors of his chamber.

"Come on Belle, let's tell the goblins, they will go mad with happiness!"

Belle laughed as he dragged her out the door. She was beginning to realize that she indeed had her happily ever after, after all.


	10. Epilogue

Erik slammed himself into the crystal barrier over and over again. His claws were bleeding heavily from trying to claw out of the prison, and his body ached from slamming himself into the walls, but he had to get out. He hated being caged. He would have much rather been ripped from his magic and banished to the mortal world. Rage poured from his lips and he sank to his knees. He had to get out…he had to escape. Erik pushed off the crystal prison and ran toward a small pond. He fell to his knees once again and looked into the water.

But there was no way to escape. Between Oberon and Jareth he was good and caught; his own magic unreachable. Or maybe Oberon had commanded Erik's magic to work against him and trap him inside the body of this revolting beast. Either way he was good and stuck. He too knew the fairy tale Beauty and the Beast, Belle had watched it all the time. He was stuck in here until someone fell in love with him, but that would never happen.

Who could ever learn to love a beast?

* * *

So, do you want me to go on? Or have you all had enough of this crazy ass family. LOL Thanks guys you have been great!


End file.
